


Harmony I: Welcome

by bamby0304



Series: Harmony [1]
Category: The Vampire Diaries (TV)
Genre: Angst, Drama, F/M, Fluff, Sexual Content, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-08
Updated: 2019-05-08
Packaged: 2020-02-28 11:15:59
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 44,188
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18755362
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bamby0304/pseuds/bamby0304
Summary: It's been 25 years since graduation, and Elena's married... to Matt. Oh and they have a teenage daughter, Harmony. After living in Atlanta since graduation, Matt and Elena feel it's time to go back to Mystic Falls to show Harmony her family's history. Little do they know, that they're not the only ones going back home...





	Harmony I: Welcome

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this years ago, when I was a teen, so Harmony could be underage... I don't actually remember.

**Chapter 1: Welcome Back**

**HPOV**

"Harmony! Get up now." my mother called from downstairs. "It's your first day at your new school and you will not be late."

"God, I'm already dressed mum." I said as I rushed down the stairs.

"Morning sweetie." dad kissed me on the forehead.

"Hey." I smiled at him as I continued to walk into the kitchen. I sat at the dinning table and took a bite of my plain wholemeal toast.

Mum came up to me, huge smile plastered on her face. "I have a present for you." she sang.

I put my toast down. "Cool." I said as she handed we the wrapped gift. I ripped the paper off to reveal a diary. "Thanks mum." I tried to sound as grateful as possible.

Dad walked in and I looked at him, pleading for help with my eyes. But he just gave me his there's-no-way-I-can-get-you-out-of-this-one smiles.

"When I was in high school I wrote all of my deepest thoughts in a journal, and so I thought that maybe you could do the same." mum smiled. "So do you like it?"

I stood up. "I love it." I said as I gave her a hug. "Well I'm off to school." I said as I threw my toast in the bin and grabbed my bag.

"Dressed like that?" mum asked, shocked.

I looked down at my ripped stockings, black ankle boots, and a black dress with little pink and purple roses and lime green leaves, black cardigan, and my blonde hair slightly teased and down. "Yeah." I shrugged before turning around and heading for the door.

"Harmony, don't forget that your uncle will be picking you up after school." mum called as I closed the door behind me.

**EPOV**

"Matt, are you sure it was a good idea coming back?" I asked my husband.

"It's the best thing for her." he smiled as he held my waist. "Plus you needed to come back. I can tell you miss him." he raised a cocky eyebrow.

"Stefan is a vampire, there's no future for me in the relationship." I told him. "He only opened my eyes to love, which led me back to you." I kissed him.

"As long as it stays that way, 'cause there's no way I'll go down without a fight." he laughed.

"Well hopefully he'll stay away from Mystic Falls until she graduates." I sighed. "I can't see her heart break like mine."

**HPOV**

_Dear diary,_

_At least that's how I think you start these things. Well anyway, my name is Harmony Gilbert. Well I didn't really like the sound of Harmony Donovan (which is my dad's last name), so I changed it. But my parents, Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert, are married so technically my mums name is Elena Donovan._

_So anyway there's the thing. We just moved to this town where my mum and dad grew up. It's called Mystic Falls. Apparently they missed the place. Well anyway now I have to start at a stupid new school, with a bunch of weird kids that will stare and point at me because I'm not from around here. We lived in Atlanta my whole life, and that's also where my nonexistent friends live… I don't really like bitchy show-offs, and that was the entire population of my school. And I have no doubt this school will be the same._

_Well my mum gave me this diary. She said it was so I could write like her, but I know it was so I could write my thoughts and she can read them, so I won't be hiding this in an obvious spot._

_Anyway I have to get to class soon, so catch ya! xx_

I sat under a tree. I slipped my book into my bag and plugged my earphones in. As I sat and watched all the students gather up into their secluded groups of friends.

I sighed. Feeling the loneliness push in on me. _I guess the saying 'Me, myself and I' is all I need to say to explain my high school years._

"God. Sarra stop perving on all of my friends." this boy snapped at a girl who was rolling her eyes at him. He was tall and fair skinned. He had black hair and from what I could see, green eyes. He was absolutely hot, and absolutely out of bounds. I never get involved with boys.

"I'm not perving!" she told him. She wasn't as tall as him, but she also had black hair and green eyes. But her skin was a little more tanned then his. The moment I saw them, I knew they were twins.

The school bell rang before they could kill each other, so I headed straight for my first class. English. As I walked through the halls I kept my headphones in, but my music was off. I always pretend I can't hear or see people, just so I don't see them starring or talking about me.

As soon as I walked into the class, my eyes lock onto a desk close to the window and at the back of the room. I rushed over to it casually and placed my bag onto the seat next to the one I sat on. There is no way I'm sitting next to a complete stranger.

"Hey." suddenly the guy from outside was sitting next to me, and my bag was placed next to my feet. He smiled, showing a perfect row of straight white teeth. "I'm Jack."

I allowed a slight smile to form on my lips. "I'm Harmony." I told him before looking away and staring out the window.

"I know who you are." he laughed quietly. "We don't get many new kids, especially ones that look like you." I went on high alert straight away, trying to cover myself, thinking he meant I was weird looking. "No, I mean, well… you're… you know… hot."

I looked at him and saw he was nervous. I smiled, and I mean I gave him a proper smile. "Thanks you're not too bad yourself."

**SPOV**

"So, brother, when were you going to tell me about your trip back to Mystic Falls?" Damon asked as he sat on the couch with his feet on the coffee table.

"I wasn't." I told him. "I guess I assumed you'd follow me anyway, so why tell you where we're going."

"So you wanted to surprise me? Aren't you just friendly all of a sudden." he looked at me, curious as to what I'm up to. "So are you going to school?" he asked.

"Not today." I said as I headed upstairs. "Maybe tomorrow."

"Don't go stealing hearts." he called, and that's all it took. I knew he knew about Elena.

**HPOV**

"You can sit with me if you want?" Jack said as we left chemistry. So far I had English, history and chemistry with him. I had free period second, and that was the only time Jack hadn't been by my side.

"Sit where?" I asked, completely confused.

"At the lunch table." he laughed. "You really don't know how to talk to people."

"I already told you, I've never, ever had a friend." I shrugged as I followed him to his table.

He led me outside and to a table where there were _a lot_ of people. There were mostly guys, and I could tell instantly that Jack was on the football team.

"So you wanna sit with us?" he grinned.

"You mean, do I want to sit with the coolest guys in school and the girls who wish they could be noticed by those same boys, who just so happen to be on the football team?" I asked looking at him as if he was suddenly some strange person I've never met.

"Well yeah. Come on, you didn't know I was on the team?" he asked, noticing I was unimpressed.

"What, am I suppose to read your mind?" I asked, getting a little annoyed.

He shrugged. "I just thought you knew." he said before giving me a flirtatious look over.

I rolled my eyes. "Good bye jack." I called as I began to walk away.

But he didn't give up. He followed me, trying to apologise. "Look, I'm sorry. I just thought you'd think I was a jerk if I told you. I was going to until you told me you never really liked the idea of being friends with someone like that."

I stopped. "Fine." I sighed. "If you promise you won't be a self centred jerk, then I'll sit with you." I told him.

"Deal." he smiled as we turned back and walked over to the table.

**EPOV**

I sat in the office at home trying to work, when there was a knock at the door.

"Coming." I called as I rushed to the door. I opened it and found the most unexpected person standing there. "Stefan?"

He looked me with the kindest smile. "Hi Elena."

* * *

**Chapter 2: Friends, Old and New**

**EPOV**

"Can I come in?" Stefan asked as he stood awkwardly waiting outside.

I shook myself with embarrassment. "Of course, how could I forget? Please. Come in." I smiled.

He let a breath of relief out, and took a step in. "Thank you."

"Well, how have you been?" I asked as we walked into the kitchen.

He shrugged. "Not much has changed since I left."

"I can tell." I laughed. "Tea?" I asked. He shook his head, so I continued. "You don't look any different since the last time I saw you. You haven't aged a day." I grinned.

"You still look as beautiful as ever." he said so casually.

I blushed. "Considering I'm no longer that seventeen year old teenaged girl anymore, then I'll take that compliment and keep it forever." I laughed.

As I finished making my tea we stayed in silence. But sure enough Stefan broke the quiet. "How long has it been?" he asked, even though he knew exactly how long it had been.

"About twenty five years." I shrugged. "Yep, I'm now a forty two year old married mother." I sighed, but shrugged it off. "But I love my family." I smiled.

Suddenly I realised what I had said.

"You're a mother?" Stefan asked, completely shocked.

"Stefan, please." I began. "She doesn't know about the super natural, and I want to keep it like that."

"Why didn't you tell her about vampires?" he asked. "I mean, both you and Matt know about them. So why keep her from the truth?"

"Because I don't want her heart to get broken. I don't want her to follow the same fairytales I did." I told him. "She's only a child. _I_ was only a child. We don't need her to land in the same dangers as we all did back at school."

"That's only because you look like Katherine." he tried to explain.

"No. It's because people and vampires don't get along." I said as I rose from my seat. "Now please do excuse me but I'm going out soon."

He stood. "I understand. I'm sorry for any troubles." he said before heading for the door.

I sighed and rushed after him. "Stefan, I'm sorry." I told him. "I just don't want to loose my baby girl."

He smiled. "I know." he said simply before leaving without another word.

**HPOV**

"Oh, hey." Sarra, Jacks sister came over to us as we sat in maths. "I'm Sarra." she offered me her hand.

I shook it politely. "I'm Harmony."

"I know." she said as she sat on my right, to my left was Jack. "It's been a whole day, I basically know everything about you." she smiled friendly.

I quickly turned to jack, and gave him a pleading look telling him I needed help. He knew exactly what I meant as soon as I locked eyes with his.

"Sarra don't you have 'friends' to be annoying. I mean, its Harmony's first day. Do you really want to scare her off?" he smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "You only want me to go because you want her all to yourself." then she turned to me. "You know as soon as I saw you sitting with him at lunch, I knew he had the hots for you." she laughed. "Poor you."

Before Jack could snap at her, the teacher walked in and started the class. I was always really good at maths, so I finished the work we were given in half an hour.

"Well." the teacher smiled, pleased with my work. "I guess you can have study time. I didn't expect anyone to finish the questions so fast." she laughed before walking back to her desk.

So I just sat there reading my favourite book _Entangled_. Just as I was getting into the book Jack elbowed me gently and passed me a note.

_Hey, so you need a lift home?_

I smiled.

_No, my uncles picking me up. But maybe tomorrow?_

I passed the note back to him. Through the corner of my eye I saw his eyes go wide as if he was surprised I agreed, and then he smiled.

_Deal. So what are you doing tonight?_

I frowned, thinking if I had anything planned. But then I shrugged, realising that even if I did have somewhere to be, I'd rather hang with my new friend.

_I think I might do the usual… miss dinner because my parents can't cook, and rush to bed where I'll sleep until it's time to go to school._

He looked at the note and tried not to laugh. Then he scribbled something down before quickly passing it back.

_Why don't I pick you up at say… six, and then we can go to a party at the falls?_

I thought about it for a moment. It would be the first party I've ever been to, well at least one where I'll actually socialise. So it sounded like the best idea ever. But would my mum allow it?

_How about this. You come over at six, and then tell my mum about the party? That way she won't spoil our plans, and she can see what a great friend I have._

He read the note then turned to me with a huge smile on his face.

**EPOV**

"Elena!" Bonnie squealed as she pulled me into a hug.

"Bonnie." I squeezed back. "It's been too long." I said as we pulled back.

"Well, only three months." she laughed as we walked into her lounge room. "So, how are you settling in?"

"Well it _was_ going well." I began. "Up until the time when I opened my front door to find Stefan standing there."

"Oh." she said, sounding as flustered as I felt. "How did he know?"

I shrugged. "Maybe he heard that we decided not to sell the house. I mean its been the family's for as long as it's been standing. He might have just guessed it was me moving into it."

"But how did he know about the house in the first place?" she asked, not agreeing with my thoughts.

"I don't know. But that's not the worse thing." I sighed, knowing I made a huge mistake. "I may have told him about Harmony."

"What!"

"I know, but it just slipped." I sighed again, burying my face in my hands. "I still feel as if I can tell him anything."

"Well of course you do. You love him." she shrugged.

I lifted my face slightly and looked at her. "Bonnie I'm happily married, and in love with Matt." I reminded her.

She nodded in agreement. "Yes I know that. But you also love Stefan, or at least the thought of what you could have had. Don't get me wrong, you're happy, I know that, but… well you know what happened." she was too afraid to say the words we both knew she was thinking about.

"Yes I know. And so does Matt. But Harmony knows nothing about vampires or my past, so all I want is for you to try and not use any of your hocus pocus tonight when you come over." I ask.

"Fine." she smiles. "You have my word."

**HPOV**

"I'll see you tomorrow Harmony." Sarra called as she rushed to cheerleading practise.

That left Jack and me.

"So, how was your first day at Mystic Falls high?" he grinned, knowing the answer because he was there for most of the day.

"Different. I admit it's nothing like Atlanta." I smiled as we walked to the parking lot.

"Is it better or worse?" he asked, raising a curious eye brow while still grinning.

"Better." I said, just as I saw my uncle's car. I headed for it and Jack followed.

"So are you still up for the party?" he asked, realising I'm about to leave.

"Of course." I smiled, hugging my books to my chest. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

"Come on Harm." my uncle called from inside his car.

I rolled my eyes. "Wait up, jeez." then I turned back to Jack. "I'll see you later." I smiled before getting into the car.

* * *

**Chapter 3: Friends and Family**

**HPOV**

"So, I see you've made a friend." my uncle teased.

"Well yes, in fact I have." I told him. "Do you have problem with that?" I smiled cheekily.

"Considering it's your mums old friend's kid, then no. But then he is a trouble maker." he looked at me worried. "So, should you really be hanging around this guy?"

"Oh come on uncle Jer." I laughed. "And you're the perfect role model? If I'm not mistaken, weren't you a druggie back in the day?"

He looked away, guiltily. "Yes but that's in the past."

"Exactly. Maybe he's just going through a confusing time." I suggested. "Anyway, he's really nice and polite to me. I haven't seen him do anything bad today." I smiled happily, as if I've won the argument. But instead I've made it worse.

"You like him!" he laughed. "Harm has a crush on a naughty boy." he sang as his face lit up in laughter.

"I do not!" I told him. But I replied to quickly, giving him the real answer.

"You do!" he laughed hard. "I'm _so_ telling your mother."

"No!" I yelled. "You can't, she'd kill me."

"Harm, your mum's not that bad. Plus it's her old friends kid." he shrugged, calming down.

"Which friend?" I asked, not knowing many of the people from my mum or dad's past.

"Meredith. Meredith Fell. Your mother, Bonnie Bennett, Caroline Forbes and Meredith Fell were the most popular girls at school and the best of friends."

"My mum was _popular_?" I asked as if that thought was alien to me.

He just nodded. "Yep, and she was a cheerleader." he shrugged. "Caroline and your mum shared the role as cheer captain. And your dad was on the football team."

I just sat there, jaw to the ground. "But my dad's such a nerd."

"No, he's good at his job." he shrugged.

"So, were my parents always together?"

He looked at me shocked. "You really don't know much about your parents when they were your age, hey?"

"No, whenever I ask they get all tense and say vague things. They always made their love sound so boring." I admitted.

"Well actually they were the best of friends all the way up to high school. Then they decided to take it to the next level. But after a couple of months our parents died. She broke up with him after that. Then she met this new guy, everyone thought your mum was going to stay with him forever, but when it came to graduation, they broke up because of complicated reasons. So anyway your mum and dad started to hang out like good friends again, and before we knew it they were happily married and had you." he smiled.

"So you mean my dad was my mums second choice?" I asked, slightly offended.

He shrugged. "What can I say? The other guy and your mum were a great couple. I guess your mum changed her mind. But don't ask me why, I was never allowed to know any details about her relationship with him."

For the rest of the car trip I told my uncle about my first day of school and how Jack and Sarra had been the nicest kids ever.

**EPOV**

"You're late." I told Jeremy as he walked into the kitchen.

"Well I'm sorry for waiting for your daughter as she spoke to her friend." he said sarcastically.

I stopped chopping vegetables and looked at him as if I heard wrong. "She made a friend?"

He nodded. "What did I tell you? See coming back was the best thing for you guys."

"I just didn't think it would be this fast. I mean she's _never_ had a friend. And then she comes here and suddenly has one on the first day." I was completely surprised, but so happy. "So do you know who this friend is? Is she nice?"

"It's Jack. Jack Fell, Meredith's son." he grinned.

"Meredith has a son?"

"Actually a son and a daughter. And they're twins."

"And they live in town? 'Cause last time I heard Meredith had left to travel the world."

"She did and then she met a guy, fell pregnant, the guy left her, and she came back." he shrugged. "I know where she lives, do you want her address?"

"Yes." I answered as I begun to cook again. "I just don't know why Bonnie didn't tell me."

He shrugged. "Maybe it wasn't her job to tell you. Maybe your daughter had to become friends with her kids first. 'Cause we both know that if you knew about this you would have had Harmony playing with those kids as soon as possible. So this might have been the best thing for her."

**HPOV**

I was in my room deciding what to wear for the party. I looked in my wardrobe and grabbed black tights, a black singlet and slipped my cream lace dress over it. I brushed my hair and left to down, not straightening it so my waves could show themselves. I grabbed my black converse and my favourite black coat.

There was a knock at the front door and I knew it was him.

"I've got it." I called as I rushed downstairs. I opened the door to find Jack standing there. He wore designer jeans, a plain navy blue shirt and a black jacket. "Blue is my favourite colour." I smiled as he walked in.

"Well it's mine too." he smiled back.

 _God he's so hot._ I thought to myself just as my mum walked into the hall.

"Harmony who is it?" she asked before looking at Jack. Then her eyes locked with mine. "Who is this?" she tried to smile politely.

"Hi, I'm Jack Fell." he waved casually before putting his hands in his pockets.

"Mum this is my friend from school that uncle Jer would have told you all about by now." I told her.

"Oh, you're Meredith's son." she smiled more naturally now. "Your mum and I were great friends back at high school." He nodded casually but I could tell things were getting awkward.

"Well I'll be right back I just have to grab my phone." I told him before heading up the stairs.

"Where are you too going?" mum asked, stopping me in my tracks.

"Oh I was just taking Harmony out to a completely supervised party at the falls to celebrate the beginning of the school year." Jack answered so perfectly, it took mum a moment to respond.

"Well what adults will be there?" she asked, not believing him.

But before Jack could answer I spoke up. "Look mum, does it really matter. For my whole life you've bugged me to go socialise, and so here I am going to go socialise. So please, can I just go?"

She looked at me and scrunched up her nose, an indication that she's thinking about her reply, which also tells me that she's basically giving me the night out to do what I want. "Fine, as long as you're back by ten."

I smiled with excitement. "Thank you, thank you, thank you." I squealed before rushing to my room.

**EPOV**

"Would you like a drink or anything?" I asked Jack as we waited for Harmony to come back downstairs.

"No thankyou." he smiled.

"I'm home." Matt called as he came in. "Whose car is outside? Is everyone coming already?" he laughed. Then turned around and took one look at Jack. "Whose this?" he asked, all humour gone from his voice.

Jack just stood there, not knowing how to respond.

"His is Harmony's friend from school." I smiled. "Jack, this is my husband and Harmony's father, Mr Donovan."

"Evening Mr Donovan." Jack said as he offered his hand to Matt.

Matt shook it. "So Harmony made a friend?"

"Yeah we have most of the same classes." Jack answered, obviously feeling awkward.

"And you're a boy." Matt began.

"Dad leave him alone. Jeez, the first friend I make and my parents act so weird he's bound to run off and never speak to me again." Harmony laughed as she joined us.

"Well he's a boy." Matt started again.

"Yeah, and your point. You and mum dated at my age." she pointed out. "Anyway, we're going now."

**HPOV**

"Where are you going?" dad started, but I wasn't going to let him get in my way.

"Mum already said yes, and she can tell you once we leave. But we're late." I called as I dragged Jack out the door.

We got into his car and drove off. At first it was silent, but Jack spoke up soon enough.

"You're different in front of your parents." he said. "I mean I know I only just met you, but you're different." he shrugged.

"Well of course, I've known them my whole life." I answered looking out the window. "Sorry by the way. My parents are always trying to keep my mind off boys. So the fact my first ever friend is a guy kinda brings the protectiveness out in them I guess."

"Hey I get it. Mum is always on my back about making sure I treat girls right and that kind of stuff. And she's always talking to my sister about guys. I just guess they have to know everything so they can control us when they feel they need to."

I looked at him. "Exactly." I laughed.

"Plus anyway, you already made it clear." he began.

"Made what clear?" I asked feeling as if I'm in the spot light.

"You're so lesbian." he laughed as I playfully punched his arm.

"I'm so not."

* * *

****Chapter 4: A Kiss Goodbye** **

**HPOV**

Jack passed me a drink and sat next to me. "So, made any new friends?" he laughed.

"Well your friends like to talk a lot." I told him.

"Only to you though. All the other girls are going to kill you." he laughed again.

"Well they don't need to." I shrugged. "I'm not interested."

He took a drink and then turned to me. "Is that so? I mean for what I can guess, you've never had friends, so you've never had a boy friend." he noted. "So you have to be interested, even the littlest bit curious." he said matter-of-factly.

I shrugged and started to play with the lace of my dress. "I mean, they're just guys who are chatting me up at a party. When tonight's over they wouldn't care. And even if they did, they haven't actually tried to get to know me."

"Hey, Harmony." Sarra ran up to us. "I have to show you this guy." she said excitedly before dragging me off. Before I knew it I was standing in front of a tall, dark, handsome stranger. His hair was jet black and slightly wavy.

"Hey, this is my friend Harmony." Sarra smiled.

He turned to me, and it seemed I got lost in his eyes. "I'm Daniel." he smirked.

I couldn't take my eyes off him. He was so handsome. But I shook it off, bringing myself back to earth. "Right." I began. "And like I'm suppose to believe that's your real name." I rolled my eyes and turned to Sarra. "I'm going back Jack." I told her politely before walking off.

But instead of staying with the girls who were really into him, 'Daniel' followed me.

"Wait." he called.

I stopped. "Look I'm not interested." I told him when he stood in front of me.

"I'm sorry, I didn't get you name. That's all I want to know." he shrugged.

"Sarra, the desperate girl back there, told you." I sighed. "But I guess you didn't care so you ignored it. My name is Harmony."

"Your last name?" he prompted.

I hesitated but shrugged and decided to tell him. "Donovan. Now excuse me but I have a friend to get to." I told him before walking off.

**EPOV**

"You mean you allowed her to go to a party? With a guy who we don't know? On the same night we planned to have all of our friends come over?" Matt asked as he helped me set the table.

"Yes." I shrugged. "And anyway she would have spent the night in her room. You know she doesn't like hanging around us on nights like this."

"But with a boy?" he stated again.

Jeremy walked in and stood in the door way. "Look, do you want me to tell you the good news or the bad news."

We looked at him confused, but I shrugged. "The bad news."

"Harmony likes Jack, and Jack likes Harmony." he said, looking at Matt as he tensed.

"And the good news?" he asked through gritted teeth.

"At least he's not a vampire." Jeremy laughed.

**HPOV**

"Sorry about that." I told Jack as I sat down next to him. "So where were we?"

"We were talking about the fact that you have no interest in boys, what so ever." he grinned.

"Oh right." I nodded, remembering. "Well actually, I am interested in guys"

"Well I hope it's not that ancient guy my sister just introduced you to." he said as he jerked his thumb in 'Daniels' direction.

I laughed. "God no. Sure he has that mysterious allure, but that's all show. I'm more interested in a guy who's not scared to sit with me in class and chat to me casually." I looked at him, wondering if he understood. And by the looks of things, he did.

"So, you're interested in me?" he asked, sounding so cocky and self centred. But I knew he was mucking around.

"Well I didn't actually say that did I?" I said before I shivered, suddenly feeling the chilled air.

Dropping the subject and becoming more concerned for me, Jack moved closer and put his arm around me. "God you're cold."

"Yeah, I guess I didn't think I would have been out here this long." I tried to laugh.

"Do you want to go home?" he asked, looking at me with such kindness I almost didn't reply.

"Yes please." I smiled.

He stood up and offered me his hand. As we began to walk a friend of his came up to us, obviously drunk. "Hey, getting lucky tonight." he nudged Jack.

"Go home Ben." he rolled his eyes before continuing to walk us to the car.

As soon as we were in and the doors were closed I felt instantly better. What made it even better was when he started the car and put the heater on.

"That's better." I smiled as I closed my eyes and let the warmth surround me.

Jack was silent as he drove, but I didn't mind. I just sat there, watching him as he concentrated on getting me home.

"I'm sorry." I blurted out before realising what I was saying.

"What for?" he asked, completely confused.

"For ending the night so early." I shrugged.

He laughed. His laugh always gave me the same sensation of contentment. The sound seemed so natural and kind. "You don't need to be sorry. The night was amazing, and well if it wasn't for you I would probably have left hours ago. Those things are either really boring with nothing to do, or people start trying to get me to drink a lot."

"Well, have you ever gotten really drunk?" I asked, curious.

He shrugged. "Once. I got so drunk I passed out at the cemetery. Don't ask me why I was there. I couldn't remember a thing. And when I woke up I had these bite marks on me as if animals had been snaking on me." he laughed. "After that night I swore I would _never_ get drunk again."

"Whoa." I was completely surprised and shocked. "Were you okay?"

"Yeah, I mean I had lost quiet a bit of blood but I'm still here." he smiled, which instantly made me feel better.

For the rest of the drive we talked about everything. Music, movies, school, even our parents. But unfortunately the drive came to an end as Jack drove up my driveway.

"Well thanks for the ride, and for the talk, and for the party." I smiled, trying to waste time.

"It's my pleasure." he replied smiling back. "Would you like me to walk you to the door?"

I looked at our house and thought it would be better not to, just in case the parents wanted to interrogate him about the night. "Um, no. I'll be fine." I said as I looked back.

Our eyes locked. I had never noticed that his green eyes had brown outline around them. They looked so inviting and warm. Then suddenly, without realising, I moved closer to him. But it was Jack who closed the gap.

When his lips met mine it was like my inside went alight. His lips were perfectly soft. Everything seemed to come alive between us with that one kiss.

It was Jack who pulled away. "I'm sorry."

"What for?" I asked, more confused then ever.

"I know you're not really into the dating thing." he shrugged. "I just… I've just wanted to do that since I saw how beautiful you looked when you opened the door this afternoon."

That's all it took. Those simple yet sweet words sent me crazy. They played in my head over and over, like a broken record. I was lost for words. Nothing could compare to what he just said. So instead I leaned in closer and kissed him again. This time the kiss lasted longer as Jack drew in deeper. He pulled me closer, and I was almost sitting on him when he realised he should stop.

As our lips parted he smirked. "Your parents are probably waiting." he sounded disappointed.

I sighed. "Yeah. Sorry." I said before giving him a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks again." I smiled as I got out of the car and headed for the house.

**EPOV**

"So how was the party?" I asked Harmony at breakfast.

She shrugged. "Boring. Jack's friends were chatting me up all night, and then Jack's sister, Sara, who is also my friend. Well she introduced me to this tall, dark, mysterious guy who said his name is Daniel. And well he tried chatting me up too. Only because I was the only one who wasn't interested. And I wasn't interested because… well I actually was but I knew I had no chance."

"So basically, you didn't do anything you regret?" Matt asked.

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez dad. Don't you trust me?"

"Of course I do." he began. "I just don't trust the boys who 'chat you up'." he stated.

"Well stress less. I did nothing, so don't worry."

"See. That's my girl. You can have as many boys as you want, because they want you. But the best way to go is wait for a guy who you can trust." I smiled. "That's how I did it."

"Well actually I did find a guy." she smiled, trying to hide her blushing cheeks by looking down at her tea.

"I thought you said you had no chance?" Matt almost choked on his toast.

"Well yeah, for that amazingly hot guy. But Jack doesn't have to be extremely hot." she told us. "Well he's hot, that's for sure. But not as hot. Anyway he's sweet and it just feels natural."

"Jack!" Matt tried to stay calm. "That boy who picked you up?"

"Yes dad." Harmony said as she got up and grabbed her bag. "The boy who picked me up. Who also happens to be the guy whose picking me up again… right now." she stated as she headed for the front door. "Bye." she sang before leaving.

I watched Matt as he sat there thinking. "I can see the wheel spinning in your head. And before you go and do something that will cause our daughter to hate you… why don't you give the boy a chance?"

"Because I don't trust him." he replied.

"Well at least he's not a vampire."

"I don't like the kid." he added to his previous comment.

"Well I do." I told him. "I say she can date whomever she wants. And that's final."

**HPOV**

Jack, Sarra and I sat at the tree where I had been sitting the morning before.

"I love what you're wearing." Sarra smiled. She looked down at my black converse, black skirt, red blouse, all the way to my straightened hair that I pulled back with a bow headband.

"Thanks. You look great too." I smiled. She wore silver slip-on's, and a little black dress. She placed her long hair in a loose plait.

"Thanks. So what did you think about the party ?" Sarra asked.

I shrugged. "It was okay."

"Hey Jack." a friend of Jack's called.

"I'll be right back." he said before getting up and leaving.

It was so weird. When he had picked me up Sarra was with him so I sat in the back, and well he hadn't done or said anything. I was beginning to think he didn't actually like me like that.

"So. What's up between you and Jack?" Sarra asked, scooting closer to me.

I sighed. "Absolutely nothing."

"That's what I thought." she began. "That means there's something going on."

"What do you mean?"

"Well my brother kinda sucks at this stuff. He'll be all cute and sweet when no ones around, and it's not fake. But around people, he just doesn't know how to react. So now he doesn't know how to talk to you as a friend, because he's obviously done something to make you guys more then friends." she shrugged.

I sat there looking at the grass thinking. "So if there's something, I have to show him there's something?"

"Exactly." she smiled. "God, you're really smart." she laughed. "I mean, I thought I would have had to explain more."

I didn't wait for her to say anything else. I got up and walked right over to Jack and his friends. All of them wolf whistled and made immature remarks about my body. But I ignored it. I just concentrated on Jack, as he looked at me confused.

I stood in front of him and turned to his friend who was looking me up and down.

"Hey, mind sharing Jack? This one is hot." he laughed.

I rolled my eyes and turned back to Jack before bringing myself up to his lips and kissing him. Right there in front of his friends, in front of all the students, in front of some parents, in front of everyone.

At first he didn't know how to react, but he eventually relaxed and kissed me back. When I pulled away his eyes looked into mine with question. But I could tell he would kiss me again in a heart beat, no matter who was looking.

"Harmony?" he began but I stopped him and turned back to his friend who looked shocked. I guess that was the last thing he was expecting. I had nothing to say. So I headed straight towards class.

* * *

**Chapter 5: Awkward Meetings**

**HPOV**

"What was that about?" Jack asked when he took his seat next to me.

I shrugged. "You were kinda sending me mixed signals." I told him truthfully.

"So you decided to kiss me in front of the whole school?" he whispered, sounding desperate for an answer.

"Would you prefer we only kissed in your car?" I asked, getting offended. _I mean seriously, he's supposed to be happy._

"Well, no. That's not what I mean." he sighed. "I'm sorry. It's just my friends don't really see me like that."

I looked at him, my attention on what he had to say. "So you've never had a girlfriend before? They've never seen you make out with a chick? You've never been on a double date?"

"Well you haven't." he shrugged. When he realised I wasn't going to let it slide he continued. "I've had one other major girlfriend who left me at a party for another guy. Other then that I've had a few hook ups while drinking." he shrugged.

Before I could reply the teacher started the class.

As we worked I couldn't stop thinking about how I had reacted. I needed to apologise.

_I'm so sorry for over reacting. Forgive me?_

He smiled, jotted something down and quickly passed the note back.

_Of course. Why don't I take you out after school so we can talk more? About us?_

I froze for the shortest moment. _Was there an '_ us' _to talk about?_ I thought to myself.

_My parents are going out this afternoon to see some randoms I don't know. Do you want to come over?_

I looked at the note and realised how risky it was. If we were home alone then he might get the wrong idea. But I trusted him, so I gave him the note.

He didn't bother writing anything back. He simply nodded before we went back to work.

**EPOV**

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Matt asked over the phone. He was on his lunch break.

"Yes. We have to. I can't leave our friendship like this. And anyway. I want you two to sort your things out. It's important for me." I told him.

"You know we've never really gotten along. The only reason why I didn't kill him was because I got you back eventually." he reminded me.

"And Stefan never really liked you… but he didn't hate you either. He tried to be your friend throughout high school. So why don't you make an effort to at least try and like him." I suggested.

"Well I guess I have no choice considering you threw this idea at me from nowhere. How long were you planning to have this get together this afternoon?" he asked.

"I've already told you. It was his idea. Just please, I'm asking you, will you please come with me this afternoon?"

"Fine, but there is no way I'll ever agree to see Damon."

**HPOV**

Jack parked his car at the front of the house. But we wouldn't move. "Are you sure they'll let me stay?" he asked, again.

"Look my mum runs the house. So my dad basically has no choice in the matter." I told him, and it was really starting to sound believable.

He let a long breath out. "Okay. Here we go." he said as he got out.

I did the same and walked to the other side of the car next to him. "Ready?" I laughed. He nodded and so we walked up to the front door. I opened it to find my mum and dad rushing around the house getting ready. "I'm back." I said, looking at how busy they were. "Running late?" I smiled.

"Yes, your mother fell asleep while working again." dad sighed.

"I have writers block, I'm sorry." mum laughed.

"Well um, Jack's here. He's staying with me while you guys go out." I shrugged as we headed upstairs to my room.

They both stopped everything.

"Yeah no. That's not happening." dad said.

Mum rolled her eyes at dad. "Matt he can stay, just as long as they don't go to her bedroom." she shrugged.

"And what's that going to stop? Do you know it's possible to do it in other places besides a bed?" he told her.

"Jeez." I snapped. "Guys, you know me. I would never do something like that. So please stop making me sound like a slut."

"You're right." mum sighed. "Well we'll be back before dinner. If you get hungry there's chips and dip in the cupboard. Have fun." she called as she dragged my dad out the door with her.

"Well that was easy." I smiled at Jack.

We headed for the lounge room. I dropped down on the couch and pulled a leg up to rest on the arm of the chair. Jack sat next to me, but instead of being on the other side, he sat in the middle, as close as possible.

He moved in and gave me a soft and sweet kiss. But before he could do anything else I had to stop him.

"Can we talk first?" I laughed.

"Of course." he smiled. "So what would you like to know?"

"So how come you've only had one other girlfriend? I mean, you're amazing. I just thought all the girls would want you." I shrugged.

"Well I guess because I'm on the football team, yeah there are girls who like me. But I don't know. None of them seemed right." he answered.

"Well what about your ex? What was she like?"

"Really?" he laughed. "You want to know about my ex?"

"Why not?" I shrugged and smiled at him.

"Well lets just say she was my best friend, the typical cheerleader girlfriend stereotype. But she made me feel different. And then one night, at a party, I caught her making out with my best friend." he shrugged.

"I'm sorry." I told him, and I really was sorry.

"Nah, it's fine. She ended up leaving him not too long later." he grinned. "Look, I don't really want to talk about it."

"I understand." I smiled.

But instead of talking, Jack moved towards me and kissed me.

**EPOV**

Matt and I sat at a table in the Grill. We chose to sit near the bar. That way we could order drinks if things got awkward.

"He's not going to show." Matt groaned.

Just as I was about to say something, he walked through the door.

I know it's not right, but even though I'm married and have a daughter, every time I see Stefan my heart skips. I just can't help from thinking about what could have happened. He just makes me feel like that teenage girl in love with a vampire.

He smiled when his eyes fell on me. "Elena. Matt. I thought you weren't going to come." he laughed as he took a seat in front of me.

Matt looked at me and smiled. "Well Elena was too excited not come." he told Stefan.

"Really?" he asked, and at that moment I saw the hint of longing in his eyes. The longing he promised would fade over time. The longing that made my heart shrink with guilt.

"Yeah. I thought it would be great for you two to catch up." I shrugged. "It has been a long time since you've seen each other."

"Yes." Matt begun. "At graduation."

I froze, remembering that night. Stefan and I had gone outside to get some air. It had been the last night I saw him since now.

The table fell into an awkward silence. We all looked everywhere but at each other.

"Um, maybe this wasn't such a good idea." I sighed as I stood up.

"Elena, I'm sorry." Matt stood in protest.

"No, it's fine. Look I'm going to go home and start dinner. You should stay here." I smiled. "And try to get along." I told them before leaving.

**HPOV**

Jack leaned forward more. The kiss had become deep. My body tingled as his hands brushed my back. His skin on mine felt right, and perfect. Before I knew it he was on top of me. He sat up for the briefest moment, and that's all it took. I realised what we were doing, and had to stop it.

"Jack." I began, but he took it the wrong way. He thought I wanted him to keep going. So he pressed his lips against mine again. All thoughts drifted away as my mind concentrated on the feeling he made.

Suddenly I heard a car pull up, and so did Jack. He was sitting up instantly.

"Are you expecting anyone?" he asked without moving.

I shook my head. "No. My parents should be a few hours at least." But I was wrong. There was no knock on the door, instead someone was using the key to get inside. "My parents!"

Jack was off me instantly. I sat up and fixed my clothes as best as possible. Then just as I was finished my mum poked her head around the corner.

"Hey kids." she smiled.

"Hi mum. Um where's dad?" I asked, trying to keep her talking so she didn't have time to suspect anything.

"He's still at the Grill talking to our friend." she smiled. She walked in and sat across from me.

Jack held my hand, and I could tell he felt awkward by the way he played with my fingers. "So I can head off if you want?"

"Don't be silly." mum smiled. "With Harmony's dad out of the house we can talk." before I could protest mum continued. "So how's your mother?"

He shrugged. "Busy with work. I mean she's always doing something. It's hard for her, you know, being a single mum to teenaged twins." he joked.

"God, I only have one teenager, and I have help, but it's still hard." she laughed.

For the next half an hour we all talked about random things. It was nice. I never thought my mum and Jack would get along like this, but she seemed to love him already.

"So what kind of books do you write?" Jack asked.

Her smile grew. It wasn't common for people to ask her about her work. "The supernatural." she began. "Like witchcraft, werewolves and my favourite. Vampires."

* * *

**Chapter 6: Danger Ahead**

**EPOV**

"Vampires?" Jack asked me. I could tell he was more intrigued than surprised.

"Yeah, she's always had this thing for writing about the unknown." Harmony shrugged. "I mean if there were real vampires, sign me up." she laughed.

But Jack just smiled. Then he turned back to me. "So do you believe in that kind of stuff?"

I shrugged. "There have been unexplained incidences where people have been attacked by animals, but the wounds are from something different." I began. "But like I said, they're unexplained. It could be anything.

"That kind of thing happened to me once."

I froze. _No, please no. I can't allow him to put ideas in Harmony's head. She mustn't find out._ I didn't realise they had been waiting for me to respond. "So what happened?" I asked.

"I got drunk out at a party in the woods. When I woke up I was in the cemetery and I had bite marks all over me. I couldn't remember a thing. But see I don't even remember drinking that much. And I had lost quite a lot of blood." he shrugged. "No one could explain what had happened."

I shrugged. "Well you never know." I laughed. "It's getting kinda late. You should probably start heading off." I smiled.

"Um, sure." Jack stood up. "Thanks for having me over."

Harmony walked with him to the door. I heard her apologise, and then there was a silence. The door closed and she stormed back into the lounge room.

"How dare you." she began. "He was just trying to be nice and ask you about your work. You didn't have to go all ultra bitch on him." she snapped. She had every right to. I did over react. But I was doing it for her safety.

"I don't want to talk about it Harmony." I said as I stood and walked to the kitchen.

She followed. "Well I do. He's my boyfriend. What gives you the right to just kick him out?"

I couldn't stand it anymore. "It's my house Harmony. _My_ house. Not your's. So if I want to kick someone out, I can. Do you have a problem with that?" I yelled.

"Well yeah. Actually I do have a problem with that." she said before storming off.

**HPOV**

I slammed my bedroom door closed.

 _I can't believe her._ I thought to myself. _She's hiding something._

The thought shocked me. I never thought something like that before. But it all made sense. She never likes to talk about her work around me, and when she did tell people she would talk as if it were possible. But then when I try and talk to her she acts as if it's all rubbish.

"Well maybe she doesn't want me to think she's nuts." I shrugged.

There was only one way to find out. The diaries.

I snuck out of my room and walked down the hall. I opened the door of her bed room and rushed to her bed. Under it she had two boxes filled with diaries. One by one I snuck both boxes to my room.

When I was going back to her room to close the door I heard her talking to my dad.

"I don't think this was a good idea." she sighed.

"What moving here? Or allowing her to date? Or seeing Stefan?" dad asked, he sounded as if he was against the whole thing since the beginning.

"Everything. She nearly found out today."

"About them?" dad asked. Whatever they were talking about, it sounded as if it were really dangerous.

"That boy started asking questions about my work." mum answered. "It's only a matter of time before she asks who we were meeting. You know how curious she is."

"Well she gets that from you." he laughed.

Suddenly a third person spoke. "Well it was bound to happen. I mean, her whole life has been surrounded in this stuff. You've just avoided it perfectly until now." it was my uncle Jeremy.

"What should we do?" my dad asked.

"She can't find out. She'll start looking for answers." mum sighed again.

"And she's a teenaged girl. There is that temptation." uncle Jeremy spoke. I could hear that he was smirking.

"And she is my daughter." mum's voice sounded conflicted. "God, do you think we should talk to Bonnie about helping us?"

"No way." Jeremy broke in. "That would be too much."

"What about Stefan?" dad asked.

"You mean, compel her?" mum paused. "She has vervain in her system."

"Well stop giving it to her." Jeremy suggested. "Then get him to do what he does. And then put her back on it, it'll be fine."

"Is it even necessary? I mean she hasn't started asking questions has she?" dad tried to change their minds.

"Stefan's going to school soon. I wanted to talk to him about that today, but I realised there was no need to worry. Harmony seems to be attached to this Jack kid." mum told them.

"Well you were with me when you first met him. It didn't stop you." dad said.

Suddenly I sneezed. I couldn't help it.

There was silence downstairs.

"Harmony?" mum called.

I headed downstairs. "What?" I asked, trying to act like I heard nothing.

"Bless you." mum smiled.

I rolled my eyes. "I'm just getting an apple. I don't want dinner."

"What?" uncle Jer began. "I came over just to see you." he smiled.

"Well you've seen me." I sighed. "I'll be in my room." I said before leaving.

As I began to close my door I heard mum sigh again. "She hates me, and she has every right to."

**SPOV**

"Evening brother. Back from killing defenceless squirrels?" Damon smirked.

"Actually no. I was at the Grill with someone." I snapped as I continued up the stairs.

"Well," he followed. "What kind of someone? Elena perhaps?" his smirk grew.

I froze. Deep down I knew he knew she was back, but I didn't want to know he really did know. "Leave her alone Damon." I warned.

He rose his hands up in surrender. "She made it perfectly clear that she wanted nothing to do with me the night before graduation." he stated.

I remembered that night. It was as if it had been yesterday. Of course the memory burned in my mind, just like the night after. Graduation night. When everything fell apart. I had died all over again that night. At least that's how it felt.

"So when are you starting school again? I thought you would have gone today." he shrugged.

"Well I was busy. I met up with Matt." I told him, knowing how he would react.

His teeth drew back as he growled. "I hope you ripped his heart out like he did to us."

I spun around and was in front of him almost instantly. "Elena loves him. I would never lay a hand on him if Elena disapproved."

His smirk returned. "See brother that's the difference between you and me. I hold grudges until I get what I want. And what I want is for him to feel complete and life consuming pain."

**HPOV**

As I read through my mum's diaries I couldn't believe my eyes. Everything said the same thing. Either my mum was nuts, or there really were vampires and other things that go bump in the night.

_Today Stefan drank from me again._

_Bonnie's and my friendship was endless. It was magic. But that has nothing to do with the fact that she's a witch._

_Damon. He hasn't hurt a person for so long, and I feel as if maybe, just maybe, he might not be that monster anymore._

_Tyler turned again tonight. Of course he would, it's a full moon. I just hope he can keep this under control. I'd hate to see Caroline get hurt._

There were so many entries with things like these. She wrote about blood and danger. Then there were things about how magic and supernatural things can be amazing and wonderful.

"She's nuts." I muttered as I dropped the diary into the box where it came from. But then I remembered what I had heard just a few moments ago. My dad and uncle Jeremy believed as well. "Well either they're all nuts, or…"

There was a knock on my door. "Harm?" it was my uncle. I quickly tried to hide the boxes but before I could he walked in. "You didn't answer so I…" he saw what I was doing. "Your mother is going to kill you." He said as he quickly closed the door.

"Please don't tell her." I began. "I'm just so tired of her secrets."

He walked over to me and picked up the diary I had just put down. He opened it and started to read. "Well of course I'm not going to tell her." he put the book away, I could tell he was annoyed. "She'd freak if she knew _what_ you read."

I kicked the boxes under my bed, successfully hiding them. "Well I should be the one freaking out. My mum's a freak!" I snapped.

He laughed. "And what makes you think that?" he sat on my bed.

"She talks about vampires, and werewolves, and all that kind of stuff. All the stuff she use to promise me never existed. All the things that weren't under my bed or in my closet." I snapped again. "I mean either you guys really need to send her to a mental institution, or my life has been one lie."

He shrugged. "Did you ever think that maybe she was protecting you?"

"From what, a serious case of mental problems?"

"Did you actually _read_ her journals? Or did you just scan the words?" he grinned.

I shrugged. "I scanned. It was all too much."

"Well then you wouldn't know that ever since our parents died she was followed by the drama of the supernatural. I mean, two vampires fighting over her; a best friend whose a witch; another friend whose a werewolf; a secret group of locals who hunt and kill vampires; oh and the fact that she had an evil twin who was a _very_ old vampire." he sighed. "God we had a full life."

I was frozen. I couldn't believe what I was hearing. "You believe this crap?" my jaw nearly landed on the floor.

"Well yeah." he shrugged. "I mean I was there, I saw everything. Well I saw a lot at least."

I sat next to him, an idea coming to mind. "If these things are real, prove it." I smirked.

He thought about it for a moment and then came back to earth. "Nice try but your mum would kill me. There is no way I'm helping you get yourself into this stuff." he gestured to the hidden box.

"Fine," I sighed. "I'll just have to sneak out and find the truth out myself."

He laughed. "And _then_ I'll tell your mum. I'm not stupid you know."

I frowned at him. "Well at least I tried."

**SPOV**

"Up you get little brother." Damon pulled on my blankets. "Time for school."

I sat up and looked at him. He wore black jeans and a dark grey tee. "Why are you even up?" I asked, looking at him suspiciously. "You should be knocked out from drinking too much last night."

"And that's where you're so very wrong." he smirked. "I'm driving you to school today."

**HPOV**

I raced down the stairs and opened the door.

"Good morning." Jack smiled before coming in and wrapping his arms around me. His lips found mine and he kissed me so sweetly. "You ready?"

I nodded and grabbed my bag that sat next to the door. "Bye." I called. But before we could escape my mum rushed into the hall.

"You're leaving? It's a bit early isn't it?" she smiled, trying to be friendly.

"I asked Jack to pick me up early." I told her, not returning the smile.

She flinched at the harshness of my tone. But she tried not to show her discomfort. "Oh, well have fun."

I turned away and walked out the door before she could stop me again. I slid into the car and turned to Jack. "Get me out of here. _Fast_." When we finally arrived at school I leaped out of the car and took a deep breath of the fresh air.

"So," Jack walked around the car so he stood with me. "Are you going to tell me what's wrong yet?" he smiled as his arms found their way around my waist.

"And ruin this mood?" I laughed. "No way." I pressed my lips against his and felt myself almost get lost. It felt, nice, to kiss Jack. His lips were so soft and he held me with such care. But this time, there was something wrong. It felt like someone was staring at us.

When our lips parted I turned to see if I could find who was giving me this feeling. But I saw that everyone was looking somewhere else.

That's when I saw them. Two guys were getting out of their expensive looking car. The shorter one had dark brown wavy hair, his skin had the slightest tan. The other one was only slightly taller, his hair was jet black that was slightly less wavy, his skin was lighter but he still had a slight tan.

I could tell they were brothers. They both had a lot of similar features, but the taller one was defiantly better looking. I guess that was because he looked confident.

"Who's that?" Jack asked.

"Oh my god." Sarra rushed toward us. "Harmony, it's him. It's Daniel." she shrieked.

That's when I realised who I was looking at. The guy from the party. Somehow the scene became less interesting. I rolled my eyes. "Let's just go. It's rude to stare, and anyway… they're defiantly not good enough to stare at." I kissed Jack's cheek. "I can tell you're _so_ much better then _them_." I laughed as we headed toward class.

**DPOV**

As Stefan and I got out of the car I could tell that _everyone_ was staring.

I laughed. "Look familiar brother?" He rolled his eyes. He never really liked the attention he got from crowds like this. I looked around at everyone. They were all staring and whispering.

"Who's that?"

"Oh my god."

"Hello hotties."

But as I listened suddenly I was intrigued.

"Let's just go. It's rude to stare, and anyway… they're defiantly not good enough to stare at. I can tell you're _so_ much better then _them_."

I looked around to find where the words came from, and that's when my eyes fell on her. The girl from the party.

"Harmony." I whispered, remembering her name.

Stefan's head snapped to look at me. "What did you just say?" he followed my gaze and saw her.

She was so beautiful. Her long, gold blonde hair was down and fell around her waist. She was small and fragile looking. I remembered her eyes, they were a dark but bright blue. She wore a simple white dress with long sleeves and white flats. She looked like an angel.

"Damon, leave her." Stefan warned.

My smirk grew. "Or you'll do what?" I asked before following her.

* * *

**Chapter 7: First Impressions**

**HPOV**

I stood at my locker and grabbed the books I needed. When I closed the locker door I jumped. Daniel's hand covered my mouth before I could scream.

He smirked. "Good morning."

He removed his hand, and I could feel people staring at us. " _What_ are you doing here?"

"My brother's starting school today." he shrugged. "And then I saw you." his smirk grew.

I rolled my eyes. "Well I'm sorry but I've gotta get going." I turned and began to walk away, but he followed.

"You look familiar." he shrugged.

"We met at the party a couple of night's ago. Remember?"

"Yes, I remember that. But you looked familiar before then." he shrugged. "I'm just curious."

I stopped and turned to him. "Look I would _love_ to stay and chat." I said sarcastically. "But I have a class to get to. So can you please stop following me."

He shrugged. "You could always skip class." I looked at him, directly in the eyes. They were a piercing ice blue, but they made me feel warm and welcome instead of cold and alone. "Come with me."

I laughed and shook my head. "You have got to be kidding me. Like I'd leave with a guy who won't even tell me his real name." I walked off, leaving him standing there confused. "Good bye _Daniel_."

**SPOV**

I walked into my first class. Everyone's eyes landed on me.

 _Great._ I though to myself. _I'm the new guy everyone's interested in again._ I headed toward a desk at the back of the room. No one sat there so I though it would be a safe spot.

As soon as I was comfortable and ready for class a group of students came in. There were two girls and a boy. They didn't even notice me, but headed right for my desk.

The guy was tall and fair skinned. He had black hair and green eyes. One of the girls was nearly as tall as the guy, and she also had black hair and green eyes. But her skin was a little more tanned then his. The other girl had long, golden blonde hair that fell around her waist. She was small and fragile looking and her eyes were a dark but bright blue.

"He talked to you?" the dark haired girl asked the blonde girl. I recognised the blood girl. It was the one Damon had been staring at.

"Yes, and he tried to get me to leave with him." the blonde girl laughed. The guy just listened with a jealous look in his eyes. When they stood next to the desk I was sitting at they stopped.

"Oh." the blonde girl smiled. "You must be the new guy." she took a seat next to me. "I hope you don't mind. I sit here every lesson." The guy sat next to her and the other girl sat in front of me.

I shrugged. "No it's fine." I smiled.

"So I'm Sarra Fell." the dark haired girl waved.

"I'm Stefan." I smiled back. "Stefan Salvatore."

"And I'm Harmony Donovan. This quiet one is Jack Fell, they're twins." the blonde smiled.

"Donovan?" I asked as I tensed.

"Yeah." Harmony shrugged.

_Can she really be… Elena's daughter?_

**HPOV**

_Stefan…_ The name sounded familiar. But I just couldn't put my finger on it.

"Donovan?" he asked as he tensed. He looked almost panicked.

"Yeah." I shrugged. "Why?"

"I just know someone with that same last name." he relaxed.

"Really?" I asked, interested. But before we could continue the teacher came in and started the lesson.

After class I rushed to the library. I had private study and I needed to do some research about this vampire thing. As I searched the shelves I found nothing. I mean absolutely nothing. It was as if the whole library didn't even know vampires existed. There wasn't one single book about them.

I sighed and left the library, giving up. As I did I bumped into a guy. He dropped his books and bent down cursing. I bent down to help him.

"I'm so sorry." he muttered. "I wasn't looking where I was going." when he looked up he froze. His wavy hair was a light golden brown. He had dark brown eyes, and as I looked closely I noticed they were also gold. He was tanned and tall.

"Oh, no. It was my fault." I told him as I handed his books back.

He just looked at me, but quickly realised he was staring. "Thanks." he took the books and stood. "Um, have I met you before?"

I shrugged. "I'm new to the school, I guess you could have. But I don't recognise you." I admitted.

He just stared with a curious look on his face. Then he seemed to remember. "You're Jack's new friend, Hailey?"

"Harmony." I corrected. "And yeah, I am." I smiled politely.

"I'm Nathaniel, but my friends call me Nate." he returned the smile. "So do you like Mystic Falls? Or is Jack keeping the good stuff a secret?"

Each time he mentioned Jack, there seemed to be a negative tone behind his smile. "How do you know Jack?

"We were best friends." he shrugged. "Then suddenly he was telling everyone that I stole his girlfriend."

I froze. _This is him. The friend that jack told me about. The one who took his ex._ I realised.

"Ah, he told you." Nate could tell from my lack of words. "Look it's not what you think."

I didn't let him explain. "I've gotta get to class." I called as I walked off.

**DPOV**

I had used compulsion on her, and it hadn't worked. I knew that meant she had vervain in her system. But that made me want her more.

 _This means she may know about vampires, and how dangerous we can be._ I thought to myself. _But I can tell that she craves the danger and the dark._ A smirk grew.

**HPOV**

I walked into my history class and saw Jack. I walked over to him and took my usual seat next to him. "Hey." I smiled.

He placed a soft kiss on my cheek. "Hey to you too." he smiled back.

"So," I began. "I just met Nathaniel." I told him.

Stefan walked into the room and sat in front of me. He simply smiled before turning around and getting his books out.

Jack tensed. "I don't want to sound like one of those protective boyfriends. But please, stay away from him. He's got a really bad temper, and he uses people. _Especially_ girls."

I held his hand and kissed him softly. "You have nothing to worry about."

**SPOV**

I entered the class room, and I instantly saw Harmony. _You still don't know if she really is Elena's daughter._ I reminded myself. So I relaxed and took a seat in front of her. I didn't want to follow her or anything, but there was something about her that seemed to draw me near.

I purposefully ignored what she was saying to Jack. I had know they were a couple the moment I saw them in our previous class together, and there was no way I was going to intrude like I had done in the past.

The teacher came in and asked me to introduce myself to the class.

"My name is Stefan Salvatore." I said simply.

"Where are you from?" Miss Haynes asked.

"Italy, but my older brother and I have moved all around the world." I shrugged.

"So you live with your brother?" a student asked from the back.

"Yes." I didn't want to get into too much detail.

"Well, Mr Salvatore. Welcome to Mystic Falls." the teacher smiled.

The rest of the class was fairly simple. We were learning about myths and legends throughout America.

"Now who can tell me about the Salem witch trials?" the teacher called. "How 'bout you Jack?"

"Um," Jack hesitated. "Wasn't that when all these red headed chicks were hung?"

The teacher shook her head. "No, but that is a common mistake though. How about anyone else?"

"It was during February 1692 to May 1693. A series of hearings occurred, and many people were accused of being witches or wizards. But only nineteen people were actually hung. The rest either confessed and were set free, died in prison or the trial ended before they could be punished." Harmony answered.

"Well," Miss Haynes smiled. "Thank you Harmony. It's nice to see someone who knows a bit about history. But there were actually twenty people hung."

"Miss?" I raised my hand.

"Mr Salvatore, would you like to tell us more?" she smiled.

"Well actually there were only nineteen hung. The twentieth person killed was pressed to death." I shrugged. "He refused to stand trial."

The teacher froze. She didn't seem to know how to answer. She turned and walked to her laptop where she quickly typed something in. After a few moments she looked back up at me. "Well I suppose I should apologise to Miss Donovan," she began. "You're correct Stefan."

**HPOV**

"I'll be right back." I told Jack after class. Then I followed Stefan.

I caught up to him when he reached his locker. "Harmony?" he asked surprised.

"I just wanted to say thanks." I smiled.

"What for?"

"For backing me up in class." I reminded him.

"Oh, that?" he shrugged. "I was just getting the facts right. So how do you know so much about the trials?"

"My mum's an author. She writes about supernatural stuff and does her research first." I smiled.

"Your mum's an author? What's her name, maybe I've heard of her."

"Elena, Elena Donovan. But before she married my dad she was Elena Gilbert." I shrugged. "After coming here I'm kinda glad I didn't get her last name. Apparently that's one of the founding families' names and I do not need that kind of attention." I laughed.

But Stefan didn't laugh back. He just stood there.

"Hey, are you okay?" I took a step closer but he moved away.

"I'm sorry I have to go." he called as he walked down the hall. "But I'll see you later."

"Bye." I sighed before turning around. _Well no wonder I have hardly any friends. I make people go running._

**EPOV**

There was a knock on the door. I rushed downstairs to open it, and there stood Stefan.

"Stefan? What are you-?"

He walked past me. "You never told me your daughter was in high school."

I froze. "You're going to school here?"

He threw his hands up in frustration. "Of course. I look like a seventeen year old boy. I have to go to school if I want to stay in Mystic Falls."

"So you've met her?"

He sighed. "Yes, I've met her."

I leaned against the wall. I was exhausted. "Have you spoken to her?"

"Elena, I didn't know who she was. She sat next to me, and started to talk to me. I didn't know she was your daughter. If I had known I would have made sure I wasn't in any of her classes." he said calmly.

I looked at him and I could see straight through him. "You like her."

"She's so much like you. I guess I knew she was your daughter, but I didn't want to believe it." he looked away from me. "She's beautiful."

I secretly smiled. _Why hadn't I seen this coming?_

"Elena. I came here to ask you if you wanted me to leave school. If you feel that I should stay away from her, then I will. Just say the word."

I sighed. "You know I can't do that to you." I admitted.

**HPOV**

The final bell rang and I ran out of class. Jack rushed after me. "Where you off to?" he grinned.

I reached my locker and threw my books inside. "I need to go to the public library to do some research." I smiled at him.

"It's closed."

I stopped shoving my books in my locker. "What? It's a public library. Shouldn't it be open all the time?"

"Well it usually is but the council is doing some construction work inside. Apparently they're expanding the local section." he shrugged. "So it'll be closed for a few more days."

I sighed and finished putting my books away. "Well there is _no_ way I'm going home in a rush."

He grinned and pulled me closer. "You could always hang with me?"

"Don't you have football practise?" I reminded him.

His mood fell. "Right, I forgot."

"Hey, I tell you what. I'll watch you at practise and then after we can go to the Grill?" I smiled.

"Deal." he said before bringing me in for a kiss.

* * *

**Chapter 8: Boys!**

**HPOV**

I sat under a tree as I waited for Jack and the rest of the football team to come out for practise. When they finally came out I noticed that Jack wasn't the only guy I knew out there. Stefan and Nathaniel were also coming out of the locker room.

"If I knew you were a fan of football players, I would have joined." I jumped. I hadn't realised Daniel was walking towards me. He took a seat next to me and watched the practise game. "Personally, I'm glad I'm out of that faze. The whole running around chasing a ball thing seemed pointless to me." he shrugged.

"Are you waiting for Stefan?" I asked, trying to avoid looking at him.

He laughed. "No. I came here to see _you_." I froze. He turned to look at me, smirking at my reaction. "I already told you that I'm curious about you."

"Look I don't know what you want, but I'm here waiting for my _boyfriend_ to finish practise." I told him, looking away.

"You're dating him already?" he almost yelled.

"What do you mean already?"

"He just came to school today. You don't even know him. Plus anyway, I do, and he's very dull and very boring."

I laughed. "You think I'm dating Stefan?"

He froze. "Well who else would you be dating?"

I pointed at Jack. " _He's_ my boyfriend."

" _Him_?"

"What's so bad about that?"

"He's… normal." he shrugged.

I laughed again. "And what are you, superman?"

He leaned in closer. "You have the most amazing laugh, and a beautiful smile."

I stopped and looked at him. _Is he serious?_

"Harmony." Stefan called. He jogged up to us. He looked at Daniel. "What are you doing here?"

"Just talking to my lovely new friend." he smirked.

**EPOV**

"What!" Matt yelled. "He likes her?"

I shrugged. "She is our daughter." I reminded him. "Stefan has always felt something for me, and why would that change for our daughter?"

"Well I was hoping that he would never see her. Or at least she had most of my looks so he wouldn't like her." he admitted.

I laughed. "We both have blonde hair and blue eyes. She looks like both of us."

"Well she obviously takes after you more." he frowned. "I just don't want her to go through what you had to. I don't know if she's strong enough."

"Matt, she's fine." I smiled.

"Yeah, until Damon finds out."

**HPOV**

After practise the guys went back into the locker room. I waited outside the door for Jack. Daniel stayed under the tree.

"Waiting for someone?" Nathaniel came out first.

I shrugged. "Jack and I are going to the Grill for awhile."

"I was actually going with a few of my friends too." he smiled. "Jack may be a while; the coach is talking to him. I can give you a lift if you want?"

I shook my head. "No thank you. Sorry."

He shrugged. "Well I tried. You know he's lucky." he started. "I mean to have you as a girlfriend. I just wish we could have bumped into each other earlier so I had a chance." he said before placing a soft kiss on my hand.

He walked of, leaving me blushing and dumbfounded. _Gosh, what is with the guys in this town?_

"Another one of your boyfriends?" Daniel smirked. I hadn't even heard him walk up to me… again.

"No." I sighed. "He's my boyfriend's ex-best friend." I told him.

"Did you break them up." he pouted jokingly.

I rolled my eyes. "No, it was a different girl who did that."

"Well sounds like your boyfriend is a handful."

"Its actually none of your business."

He came closer. "I can see why all these guys like you. You're full of fire." I froze. He was so close, too close. But he kept leaning in closer. My body moved closer, it was drawn to him. I closed my eyes and relaxed as his hand gentle brushed my cheek.

My eyes shot open and I pushed him away. "What the hell?" I snapped.

He laughed. "You didn't seem to mind." he tried to move closer again but the door opened and Stefan walked out. He took one look at us and then frowned.

He grabbed Daniel and pulled him away slightly. "Sorry Harmony." he smiled. Then he turned to Daniel. "We've gotta go." he snapped.

Daniel shrugged. "See you round." he smirked.

**SPOV**

"What do you think you're doing?" I snapped as I got into Damon's car.

He shrugged. "I was having fun."

"Damon, please. Just leave her alone." I warned him.

He smirked. "You shouldn't worry about her. It's only a matter of time before she comes to find me." he said before speeding off.

**HPOV**

Jack parked his car across the road from the Grill.

"So how long have you played football?" I asked as we walked hand-in-hand.

He shrugged, but I could see excitement in his eyes. "Ever since I could hold the ball. My mum has these friends; I call them uncle Tyler and aunt Caroline, and well Tyler was on the football team when he went to high school. And he's basically been the only male role model I've had my whole life. So he's taught me everything I know."

"Where's your dad?" I asked him.

His mood fell slightly. "I don't know." he shrugged. "My mum was travelling around the world when she met this guy. Apparently they had been dating and then he ditched when he found out she was pregnant."

"What do you mean apparently?"

"Well, my mum wouldn't date someone who just ditches her. I mean, I know her. She's not the kind of woman who falls head over heels easily. I just think she didn't tell him and moved back here so she could raise us up in her hometown." As we entered I felt Jack's whole body tense. The place was full. But what made it worse was that the whole football team seemed to be there. Including Nathaniel.

"I thought he was joking." I sighed.

Jack looked at me. "What do you mean?"

I gestured to Nathaniel. "He asked me if I wanted him to give me a lift here. I thought he was just trying to make you worry. I didn't actually think he was coming here. We can go if you want?" I squeezed his hand reassuringly.

He shook his head. "It's fine. We'll just ignore them." he smiled and relaxed.

I pulled him along to a booth away from them. I slid into a seat and he slid in the seat in front. A waitress came along and took our order. I asked for fries and water, Jack asked for a coke.

"So I saw you with that Daniel guy." he looked at me curiously. "Is he stalking you or something?"

I laughed. "God you worry too much."

"Well I mean it's your third day here and you already have four guys following you around." he grinned. "It's kinda making it harder to believe you've never had a boyfriend."

"Four guys?"

"Yeah," he shrugged. "Me, Nathaniel, Daniel and Stefan."

"Okay firstly, Nathaniel is probably just trying to annoy _you_. Daniel is just interested because I'm the only girl who isn't interested in him. And Stefan just came to school; maybe he just wants to be my friend." I told him. "Oh and then there's you." I shrugged jokingly.

"What? Is that all you have to say?" he asked getting up and moving to my side of the table. He grabbed me and started to tickle.

I couldn't hold in my laughter. I tried to squirm away but I was against the wall. There was no where to go. "Stop." I begged. " _Please_." He stopped but didn't move. He was so close. His smile made me feel nervous. He moved slightly closer but before he could kiss me we were interrupted.

"Jack?" It was a man I didn't know.

"Uncle Tyler?" Jack's smile grew. "What are you doing here?"

Tyler shrugged. "I'm meeting the school football coach."

I cleared my throat, Jack turned to me. "Oh right. Ty this is Harmony. Harmony this is Tyler." he introduced us.

Tyler offered me his hand and I shook it. "It's nice to meet you."

Tyler smiled. "Same here. It's always nice to meet Jack's friends." he took a seat across from us. "You look familiar though."

"She's the daughter of one of my mum's friends." Jack shrugged.

Tyler looked at me surprised. "Oh yeah? Who's your parents?"

"Matt Donovan and Elena Gilbert." I shrugged.

"Jeez." Tyler leaned back and relaxed. "Your dad was my best friend back in the day. I was even his best man at your parents wedding. But I didn't know they had a kid."

"You were my dad's friend?" I asked shocked.

"Your dad and I played football together, and your mum was a cheerleader with my girlfriend." he shrugged.

My phone started to ring. "It's my mum." I sighed. "I better answer it." I said.

"Sure." Jack got up and let me out of the booth. He sat back down and smiled.

"Tell your mum I said hi." Tyler winked.

I smiled before walking out of the Grill.

**JPOV**

"So…" Tyler looked at me. "You and her a thing?"

"Yeah." I shrugged. "She's nice."

Tyler leaned forward. He had that serious face he always wore when he was about to give me a lecture. "Jack, she seems like a nice girl, but are you sure you can get into this?"

I rolled my eyes. "Seriously I'm not a kid. I can take care of myself Tyler."

"Well did you know that Nathaniel has been watching her like a hawk? Do you notice how all the guys look at her like a piece of meat? I can see she's a nice girl, and she's _very_ pretty; just like her mum. But a girl like that knows how pretty she is. And they use it." he warned.

"I'm not dumb. I know how people react around her. But she doesn't. Tyler, I'm her first boyfriend." I told him. "And as for Nathaniel." I shrugged. "She doesn't seem to notice him, or anyone else."

He looked at me, not believing a word I said. "You can't be her first boyfriend."

I nodded. "Yep. I am. And not only that but I'm her first friend too. She's not really a people person."

Tyler shrugged. "Well it is Mystic Falls. Everything changes here." he laughed.

**HPOV**

"Where are you?" my mum asked as soon as I answered the phone. She wasn't angry or worried; she was just being her usual careful self.

"At the Grill with Jack. Oh and Tyler said hi. He said he's a friend of dads." I shrugged.

"Tyler's there?" mum asked, shocked.

"Yeah." I sighed. "Anyway I gotta go."

"Harmony wait. I want to apologise." she quickly said before I hung up. "I shouldn't have kicked Jack out like I had. Please tell him that I'm sorry and that he's welcome to come over whenever he wants."

"He actually doesn't care mum." I told her. Out of the corner of my eye I saw someone walk up to me. "Oh god." I sighed. "What's he doing here?"

"Who is it Harmony?" mum asked. Now she was beginning to worry.

"Stress less mum. Look I've gotta go. I'll talk to you later." I said before hanging up.

Daniel smirked. "Why hello."

"Are you following me?" I asked as I put my phone in my bag.

"No, I needed to get out of the house. My brother and I don't have the best relationship. And anyway. I know they sell good alcohol here." he shrugged.

"Stefan said your parents died. I thought you two would be best of friends."

He shrugged again. "That was a long time ago. Things change."

We walked back into the Grill together. I looked over at Jack and saw that he was talking to Tyler still. They were laughing, so I decided not to interrupt them.

Daniel just looked at me. "Are you just going to stand there?"

I looked away from Jack and back at him. "No. It's just my boyfriend is with a friend of his and I don't want to ruin their guy time." I shrugged.

"You can join me if you want." he smirked.

I thought about it for a while. _It won't hurt._ I shrugged. "Why not."

I followed him to the bar and took a seat next to him. He ordered a drink and then turned to me. "Want anything?"

"Water please." I told the bar tender.

"I could have gotten you something stronger." his smirked grew. "So how long have you lived in Mystic Falls?" he asked.

"Three days. I lived in Atlanta before, but my parents wanted to come back." I shrugged.

"So you and green eyes over there have only just started to date."

"Why do you always talk about my relationship like it's nothing?" I almost snapped.

He shrugged. "Maybe I just think you deserve better."

I rolled my eyes. "Why am I even sitting her with you? You're just a guy who follows teenage girls around so you can feel wanted. When really you're lonely and drink all the time so you can do something other then sit around and feel sorry about yourself."

I got up and was about to walk away when he gently grabbed my wrist. He stood and moved closer to me. My heart began to race like it had done outside the locker room. I wanted to move in closer but willed myself not to. "Let me go, Daniel."

"Hey." It was Nathaniel. "Let her go." Daniel looked at Nathaniel and then back at me. He smirked and let go.

I took a step back, trying to calm down. _Why am I so drawn to him?_ I mentally kicked myself. As I stood there I noticed Jack and Tyler walking towards us.

"What's going on?" Jack asked, glaring at Nathaniel.

"Jack its fine." I told him.

"Damon?" Tyler asked. As I followed his gaze I realised he was looking at Daniel.

Daniel smirked. "Tyler. It's been awhile."

**DPOV**

"Jack, take Harmony home." Tyler told the green eyed boy. Harmony and the two other boys left. But Tyler just stood there defensively.

"Well you've grown up." I sat back down.

"Why'd you come back?" he asked, still standing, ready for a fight.

"I heard Elena was coming back. So I followed my brother." I shrugged. "But you don't have to worry. Elena made it perfectly clear that she want's nothing to do with me."

"Then what are you doing with the girl?"

"Who? Her? I don't know. There's just something about her. I like it." I smirked.

He relaxed slightly as a look of surprise grew on his face. "So you don't know?"

I frowned. "Know what?"

He relaxed completely and began to laugh. "I didn't think I would see the day when Damon Salvatore has no clue about what he's dealing with."

 _I hate not knowing things_. I frowned. "Tyler, what don't I know?" I growled.

He shrugged. "I'm not a fool Damon. I would _never_ tell you something that would put someone in danger."

**HPOV**

Nathaniel followed Jack and me as we left the Grill.

"Harmony can you go to the car please. I'll be there in a minute." Jack told me.

I scoffed. "No way. You guys are making a big deal out of nothing and I'm not going to be the reason for you guys to hate each other more."

Nathaniel just shrugged. "I don't know why you're worrying Jack. I was only helping her, that's it."

Jack was about to snap. He looked as if the relaxed and calm look on Nate's face was the last thing he ever wanted to see.

"I'm walking home." I told them before turning around and heading off. "Jack call me when you've calmed down. And Nate, stop being a smug jerk."

* * *

**Chapter 9: Expect the Unexpected**

**EPOV**

"Tyler?" Matt asked. He sat at the table, drinking coffee. "Gosh I haven't seen him for years."

I smiled. "Well maybe you two should organise something. You could go to the park on the weekend and throw the ball around?" I suggested.

He looked at me as if I was nuts. "We're not teenage boys anymore honey." he laughed.

I shrugged. "Well maybe you could meet up for drinks at the Grill." The front door closed and I hurried into the hall to catch Harmony before she went to her room. "Harmony?"

She stopped halfway up the stairs. "Yeah." she sighed.

I realised something was bugging her. "What's wrong?"

"Boys." she said before storming to her room.

Matt looked at me confused. "Is everything alright?"

I shook my head and followed her upstairs. I knocked on her door before going in. she was lying on her bed with her pillow hiding her face. "Sweetie? What happened?" I asked as I sat down next to her.

She rolled over and frowned at me. "I liked it better in Atlanta."

"Oh, no you don't. You've met so many nice people here." I smiled kindly.

She groaned. "That's the problem."

"Maybe I can help." I told her. "Why don't you tell me what's going on."

She rolled over and looked at me. "Well there's this guy Nathaniel. He's Jack's old best friend, and he keeps talking to me. I mean that's normal but apparently he likes me. And that's bad because the last girlfriend Jack had, ended up going with Nathaniel. Then there's this new guy Stefan . He's really nice, but Jack is jealous. He thinks Stefan likes me. But I can't tell. I don't notice it when people like me. And by the sounds of it, there's a lot of people on that list." she sighed.

"Well honey, if you're happy with Jack then you shouldn't need to worry." I smiled.

"But that's the thing. I'm happy with him, but there's this other guy." she looked at me guiltily.

"Another guy?" I asked. "Is it one of those other boys?"

She hesitated. "It's hard to explain. I mean Nathaniel is really caring and attractive and polite. And then Stefan's really smart. But jack was the first guy, well first person, I really met. And now I think I rushed into going out with him." she fiddled with a strand of hair. "But to top it off there's this other guy. He's older, but he's different too. I mean he knows exactly what to say, and every time I'm near him I just want to get lost in him." she smiled dreamily.

I smiled back at her. "What's his name?"

She frowned. "Well he said it was Daniel, but that Tyler guy called him Damon." she shrugged. "He's Stefan's brother."

I tensed. "Damon?"

"Yeah. He's that guy I was telling you about. The one at the party who I knew I didn't stand a chance with." she smiled, oblivious to my discomfort.

"Harmony you are never allowed to see him again. Do you understand?" I asked her firmly.

She just looked at me, and I realised I had just blown it. She had been opening up, forgiving me for treating Jack badly. But I had gone ahead and upset her again. "Why? You don't even know him." she snapped.

"Well I know he's older then you and you know nothing about him. Anyway, you have a boyfriend." I reminded her. "You and Jack are going out, so you shouldn't be thinking about other boys."

"Oh yeah?" she sat up. "I over heard you, dad and uncle Jer talking last night. I know you dumped dad for someone else."

I stood up defensively. "That was a private discussion."

"Well maybe you shouldn't talk about private stuff in the kitchen where everyone can here you."

"Harmony, that's different-"

She cut me off. "Oh please. Don't give me the do-as-I-say-not-as-I-do talk. Just leave me alone." she snapped before turning away from me.

I couldn't move at first. I didn't want to leave like this. But I knew she wouldn't talk anymore. So I did as she asked and left.

**HPOV**

As soon as my door closed I pulled the boxes out from under my bed and grabbed one of my mum's diaries. I flicked open to a random page and started to read.

_I went to the boarding house today. I know Stefan told me to stay away because it was too dangerous. But I had to see Damon. I had to make sure I hadn't hurt him._

_When walked in I thought I was alone at first. But I was wrongly mistaken. He was watching me the whole time. He had showed himself as I started to leave._

_He asked me why I had chosen Stefan and not him. But I told him what I always told him. He's too dangerous._

_That's when he had made his move. He had tried to make me stay, tried to kiss me. But I slapped him. I don't know why Damon keeps trying. He knows I'll never love him. I can only ever love Stefan._

"Oh my god." I flicked through the diary and read more. I grabbed more diaries, hoping it was my imagination. But their names were written everywhere.

 _Damon. Stefan. How does my mum know you?_ I tried to think of a solution but it was impossible. They hadn't even been born when my mum was my age. _Maybe it's two different people with the same names?_

"It does explain why mum acted so weird when I mentioned Damon's name. And why Stefan ran off after I said I was Elena's daughter. And why I look so familiar to both of them. But how."

 _Vampires_. The word ran through my mind. "But that's impossible. Isn't it?"

 _Well there's only one way to find out._ I thought before leaping into action.

**SPOV**

"I came over as fast as I could." I said as Elena and I walked into her kitchen.

"Please, try to talk quietly. Harmony doesn't know you're here." she said as she put the kettle on.

I panicked. "Then why am I here?"

Matt walked in. "She likes you." he sighed.

"Who? Harmony?" I asked as I looked at both of them.

Elena nodded. "But she also likes Damon."

"So now we are aware that our daughter may go through the same drama Elena did when she was in high school." Matt told me.

"So why am I here?"

Elena looked at Matt before answering. "We stopped giving her vervain. It should have stopped working by this afternoon, but we're not sure. So we were hoping that tomorrow you could possibly keep and eye on her."

"And then after school come back here." Matt added. "We don't care what excuse you have to make, but we need you to come here so you can compel her."

"Compel her to do what?"

"Compel her to think nothing of Damon," Elena hesitated. "And never think of dating either of you."

**HPOV**

I slipped out of my dress and threw on a white cropped cardigan and black leggings. I put on black flats and quickly threw my hair into a high ponytail.

I grabbed a duffle bag and began to throw things in it. I packed spare clothes and underwear, a couple pairs of shoes, my hair brush, my tooth brush, a few extra things, and lastly my black nightgown.

I quietly opened my window. I looked for a way down and thanked whoever was listening for allowing there to be a tree outside my window. I snuck out and closed the window soundlessly. Carefully, I reached over to the closest branch of the tree and then effortlessly made my way down.

When my feet landed safely on the ground I headed off to find the boarding house.

**EPOV**

Stefan looked heartbroken. "You want me to compel her to never have romantic feelings for Damon _or_ me?"

I nodded. "It's the only way we can keep her safe." I told him. I knew this was crushing him. He had spent a hundred and fifty years alone and then found me, but I chose a normal life; and when he met my daughter he fell in love with her straight away. But I was taking that away from him as well.

"Elena are you sure about this?" he asked.

"Stefan, she's our daughter. We know what's best for her." Matt told him.

Stefan sighed. "I don't know if I can do it. I can't keep being alone. What if her feelings for me are stronger then her feelings for Damon? Your's were." he looked at me hopefully. "And she's a lot like you."

"Stefan." I began. "If I thought there was a possibility that she would choose you, then I wouldn't be worried. But the way she spoke about him. He's already getting to her."

"He doesn't know who she is though. He doesn't know she's your daughter."

"Then its better we do it before he finds out." Matt shrugged. "I'm sorry."

**HPOV**

After asking for directions I finally found my way to the boarding house. But by the time I got there it was almost dark.

"Better make this quick." I sighed before knocking on the door.

A few moments' later it opened. Damon stood there. He wore black jeans and a dark blue buttoned shirt; but most of the buttons were undone. He looked at me with his usual smirk. "Well, what a lovely surprise."

I took a deep breath in for extra confidence. I felt like turning around and walking away but I knew I had to do this. I needed to find out the truth. "Can I please come in?" He took a step aside and gestured for me to enter. "Thanks." I said before he closed the door behind me.

"You're very welcome." his smirk grew. He leaned against the wall and looked me up and down.

I realised he liked the fact that my cardigan was cropped and showed my stomach. His eyes wouldn't stop lingering. "So where's Stefan?" I asked tyring to distract him.

"He went out to go see a friend." he shrugged. "We're all alone." his eyes met mine.

I quickly looked away. "Well, I guess I could always ask you?" I shrugged.

"Ask me what?" he looked so relaxed as if my discomfort meant nothing.

"How do you know my mum?" I asked, getting to the point.

He laughed. "You're going to have to be a little more specific."

"Right. Well." I started. "How do you know Elena Gilbert?"

**DPOV**

"Right. Well," she looked so tempting. I wasn't really listening to her. I could hear her words but my mind was concentrating on her body. "How do you know Elena Gilbert?"

My attention snapped to her words. "Elena Gilbert?"

She nodded. "That's my mum."

At first I didn't know how to react, but suddenly I couldn't control myself. I had been holding myself back, trying to wait for her to make the first move. But now that I new she was Elena's daughter, everything seemed to change.

"No wonder you look familiar." I said as I moved closer to her.

She tensed. "So how do you know her?"

I shrugged. "She dated my brother."

"Your brother?"

I smirked. "Yes my brother. The one you go to school with. Stefan."

**HPOV**

He was moving closer slowly.

"But how?" I backed away slightly.

He stopped and cocked his head, a curious look replacing his smirk. "You don't know?"

"Know what?"

Suddenly I was pressed against the wall. Damon held me there, his body against mine. "We're vampires."

* * *

**Chapter 10: Hide and Seek**

**HPOV**

"Vampires? That's impossible."

He pressed himself against me harder. I could feel his breath on my ear. "Are you sure?"

I stiffened. My whole body was telling me to give in and melt away in his arms. But my head, it was screaming at me, telling me that all of this was crazy. _I should be at home in bed avoiding my mum for being a cow. Not standing in this hall being seduced by a guy I don't even know._

He chuckled. "Lost for words are we?" his lips brushed my ear.

I couldn't stand it anymore. "Get off me." I tried to fight him off and fight my urge to kiss him. But he was too strong.

"Don't bother fighting." he whispered.

"I just want answers." I told him, hoping I sounded strong. But I sounded more breathy and vulnerable then anything.

He loosened his grip on me slightly. "What do you want to know?"

"How do you know my mum?"

"I already told you that. She dated my brother." he tightened his grip again.

"But she was with my dad."

He shrugged. "What can I say? People are drawn to us." he grinned.

"By us… you mean vampires?"

"You don't believe me." he let me go and took a step back. "But why would Elena keep the truth from you?" I didn't want to speak. My heart was still racing and I was trying to catch my breath. "Would you like me to prove it to you?"

I shook my head. "I read my mum's diaries. I guess I believe to a certain degree. I just want to know why my mum hid the truth from me."

"Well that's a good question. And unfortunately, one I can't answer." he shrugged. "But I might be able to answer any other questions you have."

"Tell me about vampires."

**EPOV**

Stefan had agreed to help us, on one condition. That Harmony's feelings were only hidden not erased. He would tell her that she just thought Damon and Stefan were new and she doesn't know them. But he wouldn't get rid of the chance that he could be with her.

Matt had been against the whole thing, but this made it hard to have his support. "No way. If I had my way I would get you to compel her to never feel _anything_ for either of you. You made Elena's life an ongoing danger. There is no way I will allow my daughter to have to live through the same drama."

"Matt, that wasn't Stefan's fault." I tried to tell him.

"If he hadn't have come to Mystic Falls then he would have never met you. Then Damon would have never come, and everything would have been fine."

"But that didn't happen." Stefan started. "We can't change the past, or our feelings. I understand where you're coming from, but you have to understand that your daughter is a lot like her mum. Simple compulsion won't change that, and she will keep turning around and doing the same things. So you can either take my deal, which is the safest way to go. Or I will do what you want me to do and in a few months, maybe even weeks, you will be asking me to do the same thing."

"And remember what happened to Jeremy. He had found out the truth and had rebelled against me. I don't want Harmony to do the same." I added. "Please Matt. Help me, help our daughter."

He sighed. "Fine, but if she ends up getting herself in danger. I _will_ kill both of the Salvatore's." he told me.

**HPOV**

"So you're like super humans?" I was sitting on the couch in Damon's living room. He sat at the other end, my legs on his lap.

He shrugged. "Yeah. We're faster, stronger, smarter and better looking." he winked.

I giggled. "Were you always like this?"

"Like what? Hot?" his smirk grew.

"I mean your personality." I grinned. "Or did you become more confident when you realised you would look young forever?"

"A bit of both. I mean when you turn into a vampire your personality and feelings are multiplied. But after being around for over a hundred years, I'm more relaxed." he placed his hand on my leg.

I jumped as I watched his hand slowly move up my leg. "So you and my mum had a thing?"

He shook his head. "She never really liked me. It was always my brother."

"Did you like her?" his hand was on my knee.

He shrugged. "I want everything my brother has, and more."

I looked him in the eye. He was watching me like normal, but the hunger behind his eyes was stronger. I couldn't think properly. Everything out of the room seemed to disappear. I didn't care about my mum or dad, I forgot about school, nothing existed outside of these walls.

His hand was on my thigh now; he had slowed his hand, waiting for me to react. My heart was racing faster then before. I didn't know what to do. But I knew I couldn't do this.

"I can't." I told him, never looking away from his eyes.

"That's not what your body's saying." he smirked, moving forward. He pulled me slightly so I was lying down. He leaned over me. "I can hear your heart race. I can see your body jump. I can feel that you're drawn to me. Everything about you screams for my touch." he whispered.

His breath touched my neck. I shivered as his hands touched my bare waist. My hands moved up his chest. His skin felt so warm and smooth. My body was burning up. I wanted him so badly.

But I didn't know what to do.

"Damon." my voice shook. "I-I…"

He grinned. "Don't worry. I'll do everything." he whispered before pressing his lips against mine.

**SPOV**

I was speeding through the streets. I just wanted to get home.

 _How dare he._ I spat. _He has Elena, why cant he let me be happy?_

I couldn't calm down. Matt hadn't even listened to me. But he had done it for Elena.

"At least she still listens." I was nearly home. "She knows how I feel. She understands." I was slowly calming down. "Harmony isn't Elena, Elena hadn't wanted it. She didn't want the one thing I needed. But maybe Harmony will want to change."

I pulled into the drive way and got out of the car. I walked to the door and inside. When I closed the door I heard noises coming from the lounge room.

"Damon?" I called.

When I walked in a found him sitting on the couch with a book in hand. "Took your time brother. I was beginning to think I had the house to myself for the night."

I rolled my eyes. "I thought you were over throwing parties?"

He laughed. "Never. I said I'm over everyone drinking my expensive alcohol at parties."

I sighed. "Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Stefan. Sweet dreams." he smirked.

**HPOV**

When Damon kissed me it was like nothing I had ever felt before. There are no words that could come close to express how amazing it felt. But it was perfect. I kissed him back with an intensity and want that I never knew I had.

Suddenly he lifted his head. "Great." he rolled his eyes and got up.

"What is it?" I asked sitting up. I thought that I wasn't good enough and he was going to kick me out.

"My brother's back." he sighed. Suddenly I was standing up with his arms around me. He kissed me lightly and when I opened my eyes I was in the kitchen. "Wait here and don't make a sound." he grinned before vanishing.

**DPOV**

Harmony made it hard not to take her more then one ways, but I knew I had to hold back. She was fragile and nervous.

When I had kissed her it was exactly how I had expected it to be, but better as well. Her lips tasted sweet and they were soft. It was like being teased. I could taste her, but I had to wait for the bite.

I was tense; if I had relaxed then I would have lost control. I just wanted to get lost in her. I could tell she felt the same way. She might not know it, but her body was telling me everything.

I lifted my head. "Great." I grudgingly got up.

"What is it?" she sat up and looked away.

 _She thinks she doesn't stand a chance. She thinks she's not good enough._ I realised. "My brother's back." I told her before pulling her into my arms. I kissed her as I moved us to the kitchen. "Wait here and don't make a sound." I grinned before going back into the living room.

"Damon?" he called.

I sat on the couch with a book in hand. "Took your time brother. I was beginning to think I had the house to myself for the night."

He rolled his eyes. "I thought you were over throwing parties?"

I laughed. "Never. I said I'm over everyone drinking my expensive alcohol at parties."

"Whatever. I'm going to bed."

"Good night Stefan. Sweet dreams." I smirked. I waited to hear his bedroom door close before going back into the kitchen.

Harmony was sitting on the bench. When she saw me I could see her mood lift. "Is he still here?"

I nodded. "Yeah, he's gone to bed."

She sighed. "Oh. I guess I should get going then."

I stood in front of her and pulled her legs around me. My arms moved up her thighs and around to the small of her back. "Or you could stay the night?" I suggested.

She moved her arms slowly up my chest and around my neck. "Well it is dark, and I don't want to have to sneak in. It could be dangerous." but before she could say yes, I saw her start to really think. "But Stefan might find out I'm here, and then my mum would find out. And if she finds out then she'll keep me away from you." she looked away.

I pushed her chin up so she would look at me. "My brother won't find out." I told her.

She hesitated. "Fine, I'll stay. But… I can't do anything with you. I mean I want to, but it's too risky right now."

I understood, but didn't really want to agree. I also knew that the only way I could get her to stay is if I _did_ agree. "Okay, I won't do anything." I shrugged.

**HPOV**

Damon showed me the way to his bed room. It was nothing like what I expected. The walls were a dark grey and the floorboards were a dark wood. His bed was huge, with white sheets. There was a bathroom too. The shower's walls and doors were glass, which gave no privacy. The bench was the same wood as the floorboard. There was a bath next to the shower, and a large mirror that covered one of the walls completely.

"If you need to shower, there's towels in the cupboard." he grinned as I looked around amazed.

"This place is amazing. And it's only one room." I couldn't keep my jaw from dropping.

He shrugged. "Well you were to busy to notice what the rest of the house looked like."

"Where can I put this?" I gestured to my duffel bag.

"Anywhere. I don't really mind." he shrugged again. "I'm gonna take a shower. What ever you do, don't leave this room." he said before going into the bathroom.

I sighed and dropped my bag near his wardrobe. "Only one bed." I noted, but didn't care. I had gathered I would be sharing with him, but I knew he wouldn't try anything.

He had a book shelf which was full of old journals and trophies. It was cluttered with memories. As I begun to look at the things on the shelf Damon came out of the bathroom wrapped up in a towel. He was drying his hair with another towel.

"You kept journals?" I asked, grinning cheekily.

"I reordered the most important memories." he said as he opened his wardrobe. "This immortality thing means I live for a long time, and even I'm bound to forget things."

I studied him closely. "Are you going to write about me, and tonight?"

He turned to look at me and grinned. "Why? Do you think it's important?"

I shrugged. "Well I mean, you told me about who you are. And then we… on the couch…"

"Kissed." he finished. "I've done a lot more then that."

"So you're not going to write about me?" I felt horrible. I mean it had only been a kiss and I was making it sound like he had proposed.

He pulled out a pair of tracksuit pants. "I will, but it's more complicated then just us kissing." he smirked. "You can use the bathroom if you want."

I nodded and walked to my bag. "Sorry." I said as I pulled my nightgown out.

"What for?" he asked as he watched me.

"I mean it's your diary. I shouldn't ask things like that." I shrugged before going into the bathroom. I didn't bother locking the door. I gathered if he wanted to come in he would find away.

I let the hot water run over my body. It made me feel so much better. I realised I had been acting weird, and I guessed it was because he made me feel so nervous. When I finished in the shower I quickly dried myself and got dressed. I dried my hair as best as I could before hanging my towel up and going back into the bedroom.

Damon was lying in his bed looking up at the roof. He turned his head to look at me and I couldn't help but notice the way his eyes looked me up and down.

"It's the only thing I packed. I thought I would sleep at my uncles, and for some reason his rooms are really hot. So this is the only thing I can wear to bed and get sleep. I mean-"

"You don't have to explain." he smirked. "You just look, tempting."

I tried to relax. "Um, thanks." I walked up to the bed and pulled the sheets down. I slipped into bed next to Damon and lay there awkwardly.

He chuckled. "Relax." he said as he moved closer and kissed my shoulder.

My body listened and leaned back into him. I seemed to fit perfectly lying there with him. He draped his arm around me and held me close to him. I slowly fell asleep, feeling safe… even though I was in bed with a vampire.

* * *

**Chapter 11: Vampires 101**

**SPOV**

When I woke up I was surprised. It had been the first morning Damon hadn't been in my room. I gathered he must have gotten bored with his games, and had slept in.

As I got dressed I tried to be as quiet as possible. If there was any chance that Damon would wake up and follow me to school, I wanted to make sure it didn't happen.

I threw on a pair of jeans and a dark green shirt. I grabbed my bag and headed outside. There was still no sign of Damon.

"Either it's my lucky day, or he's up to something."

**HPOV**

_I was running in the middle of the road, but I wasn't running way scared, I was giggling. I was wearing a long night blue dress. My bare feet were aching as I ran, but I didn't care. My long hair tickled my bare arms._

_It was cold, and I cold feel I was freezing, but whatever made me feel this free and alive was distracting me from everything else._

_I suddenly stopped and looked behind me. No one was there. I began to pout, thinking that maybe he had given up._

_But suddenly he was standing in front of me. They all were._

_Damon was closest. His fingers brushed up my arm. He looked different, scary. But it made me want him more._

_Stefan stood to the side. I could tell he wanted to stop Damon. He's eyes begged me to move to him. He looked hurt and helpless. But when I tried to move I found I was stuck._

_Jack was behind Damon, he looked at him with hate. As his eyes met mine he smiled, but there was something wrong. I reached out for him but my arms wouldn't move._

_Then there was Nathaniel. His eyes shone bright gold. They were beautiful, but something told me it was wrong. He looked at me as if I was in danger, as if he needed to protect me. I tried to tell him to relax but I couldn't speak._

" _Can't you see he's destroying you?" Stefan spoke up. "Be careful Harmony. Please come with me."_

_Jack glared at Stefan and then at Damon. "Harmony, don't go with either of them. They're monsters. I don't want you to get hurt like I did. Please come with me."_

_Nathaniel didn't tear his gaze from me. "I can protect you Harmony. I always will. They'll take everything from you until there's noting left to take. Please come with me."_

_Damon simply smirked. "You know what you want Harmony. You don't have to listen to them. I will give you everything you ever dreamed of. Come with me."_

_I tried to tell them all to leave me alone. But I couldn't talk still. I tried to push Damon away because I was scared of them all. But my arm's still couldn't move. I tried to walk away from their madness. But I was still stuck._

" _You'll kill her." Nathaniel growled before leaping at Damon. As he moved he changed. His bones cracked and moved, his skin stretched and pulled. He was changing… into a wolf._

_When he landed on Damon he bit him on the arm. Damon yelled in pain but didn't run. He tried to hit the wolf and push it away, but it was too strong._

_Suddenly its teeth bit into Damon's neck and ripped through his skin. There was blood everywhere. Damon fell to the ground. He didn't move. He was dead._

" _I need you Harmony." the thing growled._

I sat up screaming. I began to pat my arms to make sure I could move them. I was sweating and my heart was racing. I curled myself up into a ball and began to cry.

"Harmony?" Damon was suddenly by my side.

I pulled him near. "You were dead. He killed you and they did nothing." I said through tears.

He held me close. "It was just a nightmare. You're safe." I looked up at him. He was looking at me worried. It was different seeing Damon like this. He was usually sexy and seductive, but he had changed since I came here. "I thought you were hurt." he answered my questioning look.

I pulled myself closer to him. It felt right. I was safe in his arms, and I knew I always would be.

**EPOV**

"Harmony?" I knocked on her door. "Are you up? I'm sorry I didn't wake you up, I slept in." I said as I opened the door. Harmony wasn't in her room. Her bed was made and her school bag was gone.

I walked downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Is she getting up?" Matt asked. He sat at the table drinking coffee and reading the paper.

"She's not in there." I shrugged. "Maybe she got up herself and left. It wouldn't surprise me if she didn't say good bye. She's quite made at me." I sighed.

"Don't worry about her." Matt told me. He smiled and took a sip from his coffee. "After this afternoon everything will be fine."

**DPOV**

I left Harmony in my room so she could get dressed. I headed downstairs and into the living room. The house was quiet and it felt weird being there during the day.

 _I would usually be at the Grill sitting at the bar with a few ladies by now._ I realised. _But I don't really have a problem with it. Harmony is what I want. And I don't care what I have to do to have her. But I will make her mine._

"Shit." I turned around to find Harmony standing in the doorway. She wore a short red skirt and black blouse. Her hair was in a side ponytail that fell down her chest and all the way to her stomach. She wore black ankle boots.

"What's wrong?" I asked, moving toward her.

"I'm late for school." she sighed.

I pulled her into my arms. "Well I can give you a lift if you want." I shrugged. "Or you can spend the day with me."

She grinned. "My mum would freak."

"She doesn't have to know." I smirked.

"But she will find out I wasn't at school. And when I get home she'll soon realise I wasn't there last night." she told me as her fingers fiddled with the buttons on my black shirt. "But it's not like I wouldn't be learning anything. You could anyways tell me more about vampires." she shrugged.

I lowered my head and kissed her neck. She shivered and I could feel her heart beat faster. Her hands held onto my shirt tightly. "Sounds like fun." I whispered before pressing my lips against hers.

**SPOV**

I walked down the hall and headed for second period. Harmony hadn't been in my last class, but I didn't worry. It was only first period and she could just be late. I sat down and soon after Sarra and Jack joined me.

"Hey." Sarra smiled. "Where's Harmony?"

"She's not here yet." I shrugged.

"She's not here yet?" Jack asked. "Do you mean she's not at class yet? Or not at school yet?"

I shrugged. "She's not at school yet."

"Why didn't you pick her up this morning?" Sarra asked Jack.

"She left the Grill yesterday. She was a bit upset with me." he looked down at his book.

"What did you do?" Sarra sighed.

"Nothing." he said defensively. "All I did was tell Nathaniel to leave her alone. He had stopped that Daniel guy from making a move on her. I mean I was grateful that he had helped her. But he didn't have to have his arm around her."

"Daniel was at the Grill?" Sarra shrieked.

"Yeah." Jack sighed. Then he turned to me. "Your brother's a creep you know. He keeps flirting with Harmony."

"My brother? What's he got to do with anything?"

"Your brother, Daniel, he wont leave her alone." Jack looked at me confused. "That is your brother… right?"

I sighed. "His name is Damon. Not Daniel."

Sarra blushed. "Damon." she said dreamily. "Gosh, even his name sound's sexy." she giggled.

"Well tell him to stay away from her." Jack said before moving his attention to the teacher.

 _I wish I could._ I sighed.

**HPOV**

"So why are we here?" Damon and I stood in the graveyard. It was in the middle of the woods, and no one else was there. He was leading me down through the graveyard towards the older grave stones.

"I want to show you something." He stopped in front of a large grave stone. It had an angel looking down on it, its hand reaching down as if wanting to help the dead person rise to join it in heaven.

_Loving father_

_Devoted husband_

_He will be missed by all._

_Giuseppe Salvatore._

_1818-1874_

"Salvatore?" I looked at Damon. "Is this your father?"

He nodded. "He died shortly after Stefan and I turned."

"I'm so sorry."

He shrugged. "Don't be. It was Stefan who killed him. It was either him, or us."

I gasped. "What do you mean?"

"Mystic Falls has a council. It consists of people from the founding families. They hunt and kill vampires. My father was on the council and found out about Stefan and me. He was going to kill us himself, so the family name wasn't effected. But Stefan killed him first."

"He was going to kill you? But you were his son."

"He was extremely against vampires. He hated them more then most people. It was his idea to provide vervain for people who are important enough to have it."

"Vervain?"

"It's a plant that is poisonous to vampires. If you drink or eat it we can't compel you or drink your blood. If we do try to drink your blood then we get extremely ill. But if you have it in jewellery then we simply can't compel you." he told me.

"Compel? I don't know what that means." I admitted.

He smirked. "It's when we persuade you to do what we want. It's like a special power we have." he shrugged. "The more human blood you drink, the stronger and more powerful you are."

"Have you tried to compel me before?"

He nodded. "At school when I tried to get you to leave with me." he shrugged.

"But it didn't work." I noted.

"Your parents must be giving you vervain without you knowing it."

"So what about Stefan? Is he stronger then you?"

He laughed. "What makes you think he's stronger then me?"

I shrugged. "Well he got my mum."

Damon stopped laughing. "He got your mum because she's against vampires drinking human blood. Stefan use to kill animals and drink their blood. But now he drinks out of blood bags."

"What do you drink?"

"Human blood." he smirked. "I drink out of blood bags most of the time. That way a lot of people don't end up in hospital and people don't start going on a vampire hunt. But sometimes I'll drink from people for fun."

"Did you ever… drink from my mum?" I asked cautiously.

"Nope. But Stefan did. She let him." his smirk grew. "It can feel nice to give someone blood. And it makes things interesting in the bedroom."

"Wait." I frowned, grossing out at the thought throbbing in my mind. "My mum and Stefan… went all the way?"

He nodded, his smirk growing more. "Yep. It's weird isn't it? Going to school and sitting in class with the same guy who popped your mums cherry."

I pushed him away playfully. "That's gross."

He grabbed me and pulled me closer. "But it's true."

I looked up at him; my smile fell as my eyes watched his lips. As if he could read my mind, he closed the gap between our lips and kissed me. His arms held me tight and pulled me in. my arms snaked around his neck pulling his face down.

When he pulled away I was breathless. He was smirking once again. "We don't want to be waking up the dead now." I remembered we were standing in the graveyard. I blushed. "Do you want to learn more? Or go back to the house?"

I didn't want to move. I wanted him right then and there. But I also didn't want to give the dead a private show. Then there was the fact that I wasn't ready. I didn't want him to have me and then throw me away. I needed to know more.

"What else is there to learn?"

**SPOV**

I sat at a table away from everyone. I was getting hungry, but I tried to ignore it.

Suddenly Jack came up to me. "Hey."

I looked at him suspiciously. "Hi."

"So any sign of Harmony?" he asked as he took a seat next to me.

 _So it's not just a friendly visit._ I shook my head. "Not all day."

He sighed. "Maybe she's just sick."

 _If she was sick her mother would have told me, and I wouldn't be stressing. I was supposed to be taking her back home after school. And if I went there without her, both Matt and Elena will be extremely worried._ "It's a possibility." I shrugged.

"Well, thanks anyway." he said as he got up. "See ya 'round." he called as he headed back to his table.

**HPOV**

Damon and I walked through the woods. I realised where he was taking me. Soon we stood near the falls and Wickery bridge.

"So what's here?" I asked, looking around for any sign of supernatural history.

He laughed. "Nothing. I just wanted to bring you here to tell you more about the town's history." he shrugged.

"Oh." I was slightly disappointed. He sat down near the edge of the water. I joined him, waiting for him to start talking.

"Mystic Falls was founded in 1843-"

"I already know that." I told him.

"But did you know that there were already people living here?" he turned to me. "There was a small village of people who had turned away from all societies. They thought they needed to stay away from people, to keep them safe."

"Were they vampires?"

"Vampires need people. We don't really care about their safety." he shrugged. "No these people were a mixed group of witches and werewolves."

I jumped. The memory of my dream came flooding back. "Werewolves?"

Damon could tell something was wrong. "We're not the only supernatural beings."

"In my dream. You were killed by one." I told him.

He wrapped his arm around me and pulled me closer. "You were probably only dreaming about that because your whole reality was turned upside down." he told me reassuringly. "Well the founding families didn't know what these people really were. But they built the town here anyway."

"What happened to the werewolves and witches?"

"Because of the founding families, the witches had a change of heart. They learnt how to live with people safely. But most of the werewolves fled. The only ones that stayed eventually turned, and then attacked the town's people."

"Were the people okay?"

He nodded. "Only few people died. And only two men were bitten. When the werewolf turned back into to a person, the townsmen hunted them down and killed them. But they didn't know that the men, who had been bitten, were then werewolves themselves. But a witch had helped them stay safe. They provided them with ways of restraining themselves during the full moon."

"Did people ever find out?"

"No. They had families and died old. But what they didn't know was that all their children would have the blood of a werewolf."

"So the kids were werewolves too?"

He shook his head. "In order for a person to turn into a werewolf they either have to be bitten, or kill someone. But killing someone only works if you're born with the blood in you. And once you have the gene, all your kids and their kids will have it too."

"So some of the people in town could have the gene?"

"Yeah, but most of them wouldn't know it." he shrugged.

"So what's this got to do with vampires?"

"A werewolf's bite is fatal to vampires. They can sense us, and some of them hunt us."

I gasped. "So there could be people in this town hunting you right now?"

"Not necessarily. They need to have turned before, and even then most of them don't know why they want to bite us. They just think that maybe we piss them off." he shrugged.

"What about the ones who do know?"

"They move around a lot, trying to find other werewolves. They're pack animals. So a lot of the time they don't stick around in one place long enough for them to get a good hold on our sent."

"What about vampires? How did they come here?" I asked, interested.

"They looked like travellers who simply needed a place to stay. But they weren't."

"Did they attack you and Stefan?" I moved closer to him, feeling sorry for him.

"No. There were a few who stayed. One of them was Katherine. She was beautiful, and was staying with my family. She had played with Stefan and me. She made us think that she loved us, but Stefan didn't know she was also with me."

"But you knew she was with Stefan?"

"Of course. Our father wanted her to marry him. They spent most of their time together." he shrugged.

"What happened next?"

"She fed us both her blood on the same night. I had thought she would turn me, and we would run away together. But she had wanted Stefan as well. So we had fought together. And eventually killed each other."

"You _killed_ each other?"

* * *

**Chapter 12: History Repeating Itself**

**HPOV**

He shrugged. "We were going through the transition. In order to turn into a vampire you have to have their blood in your system. Then you have to die before the blood leaves your system, and when you wake up you have to feed from a human or you'll die for good."

"Did you feed from Stefan?"

"No, I fed from our maid." he looked at me. "Are you sure you want to hear this?"

I nodded and moved closer. "I want to know everything."

"After we killed each other Stefan and I woke up in a cottage here, near the falls. Katherine had bribed a witch to take care of us. I refused to drink, I didn't want to live forever, knowing she hadn't chosen me. But Stefan had told me we would stick together. He had brought me one of the maids from our house."

"And so you drank from her." I finished. "But who did he drink from?"

"Marissa Gilbert. The daughter of the president of the council."

"My great, great, great aunt?"

He shrugged. "Before Katherine had come, Stefan had been madly in love with Marissa. But she loved someone else. So he killed her."

"What happened to Katherine?"

"She was disappointed. She had hoped that the stronger one of us would survive and kill the other. She had turned away from us. Stefan hated me once she left. He had hoped that he could be with her and I would let him. So he left. Well that's what I thought. I stayed with the witch, and tried to survive in a humane way."

"You didn't kill people?"

"No. I didn't like hurting them. I spent ten years trying to become a better vampire and man, so Katherine would come back to me. Then one night the town went wild. Stefan had gone home and killed our father. He did it for us, but also her."

"Did she come back for either of you?"

"Yeah. But when she did, the town knew what she was and killed her. After that, I became the man I am today." he shrugged.

"What about Stefan? How did he change from the monster back then to the-"

"Bunny eater he is today?" he smirked. "Like I said, our emotions are multiplied. When he started to feel guilty, it ate him up inside."

"What did Katherine look like?" I smiled. "Was she really as pretty as you make her sound?"

He tensed. "She was one of the most beautiful women I have ever seen."

I rested my head against him. "Well what did she look like? Did she have long black curly hair? 'Cause that's what I imagine. And she was really pale with rosy red cheeks and her eyes were dark brown."

"She looked like your mother." he said.

I sat up. "What do you mean like my mum? Did she have blonde hair like her? Or was it her eyes?"

He shook his head. "You don't understand." he began. "She looked _exactly_ like your mum. It was as if they were identical twins."

**SPOV**

I knocked on the front door and soon after Elena opened it smiling. But her smile fell. "Where is she?"

"I was going to ask you the same thing." I said as I walked past her.

"What do you mean? Don't you know where she is?" she asked.

A car was speeding down the street and stopped suddenly at Elena's house. Jeremy got out of the car and walked up to the door where Elena and I stood.

"What are you doing here?" Elena asked him. "And don't you ever drive like that again. You could kill yourself." she slapped his arm.

"Elena, please this is important." I told her.

She turned her attention back at me. "Yes, right. So where is she?"

"She didn't come to school today. I hoped she stayed home for the day, but obviously she didn't."

Elena's body straightened. She turned away from Jeremy and me and rushed upstairs. We followed her into harmony's room.

Elena was going through the drawers and the closet. Then she pulled her blankets away so she could see under the bed. She gasped. "What are these doing in here?" she asked no one as she pulled out two boxes from under the bed.

"What are they?" I asked, I looked into the boxes and same books.

"They're my diaries. The ones from when I was in high school." Jeremy made a little noise from the doorway. Elena glared at him. "What is it Jeremy?"

He sighed. "Remember the other night I was here. Well I came up to talk to her and caught her reading them. I didn't tell you because I didn't want you to get mad at her. I thought she would have been fine. But she asked me questions about vampires. She just thought you're crazy. I didn't think she would actually go looking for answers." he said in a rush.

"What?" she yelled. "You knew she was reading my diaries and you didn't tell me?"

"She didn't believe them. I thought she was doing it to piss you off." he said defensively.

Elena stood up. "Do you know how much trouble she could be in?" she yelled.

"We don't know where she is Elena. She could be at the library researching them." he tried to tell her. "It's not like she would-"

"Go and find a vampire for answers." I sighed.

Elena looked at me. "What is it?"

"Maybe it's just a coincidence, but Damon hasn't been around at all today."

"And?" Jeremy asked. "He could be at the Grill getting drunk."

Elena began to shake. "No. He's been around all week. Harmony's always saying how he's talking to her."

"You think she's with him?" Jeremy asked.

"I'm not waiting around to find out." I said before rushing to my car.

**HPOV**

"How is that possible?" I asked, moving away slightly. I suddenly felt wrong.

He shrugged. "I don't know."

I looked away. "Is that why you want me? Because you didn't get either of them?"

"God no." he grabbed me and looked me in the eyes. "I wanted you before I found out who you were. Yes I found you more interesting when I found out you were Elena's daughter. But you're nothing like her. You want to know more and you aren't scared. Your mum didn't want to know much about us."

I looked at him. It felt as if he was telling the truth, but I couldn't be sure. "How do I know you mean what you say?"

He said nothing. But he didn't need to. His lips found mine and suddenly I was overwhelmed with emotions so strong I found it hard to concentrate.

My hands found his shirt and pulled him closer. He leaned over me and held me tight. I slowly fell back until I was lying on the grass. He was over me, his body pressed against mine. But it didn't feel as if he wanted to take me, it was as if he wanted to keep me.

When he raised his head I looked into his eyes and all I saw was him. There was no smirk, no hiding. He was open and showing me his vulnerable side.

"I believe you." I whispered before lightly pressing my lips against his.

**SPOV**

I threw the front door opened and stormed into the living room. No one was in there. I went to the kitchen and it was deserted. I headed upstairs and checked all the rooms. They were all empty.

"Stefan?" it was Elena.

I went to the front door where she stood. "They're not here." I told her. She was panicking. She begun to shake and had a hard time breathing. I grabbed her before she fell. "You need to go home Elena."

She shook her head. "I can't. Not until I know she's safe."

"Elena, you're the last person she wants to see." I told her. I felt her loose her feet then.

She began to cry. "She's my baby girl Stefan. I can't loose her."

I pulled her up into my arms and headed upstairs. "You need to rest." I told her. "I'll call Matt and tell him to come here and stay with you. You can stay for as long as you need, but I'm going out to find them." I told her as I placed her on one of the spare beds.

She nodded. "Stefan, get her home safely."

**HPOV**

I rolled over so I was on top of Damon. He smirked. "Well, if you like it this way." he winked.

I rolled my eyes. "Do you ever think about anything else?"

Suddenly he was on top of me again. "Well there is that other thing." he said before kissing me. His lips moved across my cheek and down to my neck. A soft moan escaped my lips, and I felt him smirk.

I pushed him off playfully and rolled him over. I kneeled over him. His hands held my thighs tightly. I grinned. "You would wouldn't you?" I shook my head. "Well you're going to have to try harder if you really want some." I told him.

I stood up and took a few steps back. He sat up looking me up and down. "What do I have to do then?" he smirked.

I pulled my hair tie out and let my hair fall around my shoulders. "Convince me." I bit my lip. "How much do you want it?"

"I want _you_ not it." he said as his eyes continued to look me up and down.

"Are you sure?" I brought my hands up to the buttons of my top. I undid the first one. "Is your head spinning?"

He nodded slowly.

I undid the second one. "Is your heart racing?"

He nodded. "Even though it doesn't need to anymore."

I pulled the collar away slightly, and pushed my hair back. "Is you body trembling as you try to hold back?"

He nodded.

I undid two more buttons and pushed my collar away so he could see my collar bone perfectly. "Then why are you still down there?"

Suddenly he was holding me. His eyes lingering on my bare neck. I tilted my head to the side and placed my hands on his chest. He leaned in slowly. I could feel the warmth of his breath on my neck. His lips brushed my skin lightly. My body shivered and my hands gripped onto his shirt.

His arms were around me, holding me close. I could feel the tension in his body. He wanted to do it but he wouldn't.

"I trust you." I whispered.

His grip tightened slightly and he kissed my neck. I waited for the pain or sting of the bite. But it didn't come.

"What the hell?"

Damon looked up and I did the same. Stefan stood on the bridge looking at us. His hands were balled up into fists. He jumped off the bridge and was suddenly pulling Damon away from me. Damon flew through the air, and landed a few metres away.

I pushed Stefan. "Don't hurt him." I told him. But he ignored me. Damon stood up. His shirt was ripped but the scratches on his face heeled right before my eyes.

"What do you think your doing Damon?" Stefan growled.

Damon's cool attitude was replaced with a defensive posture. "Don't be stupid Stefan." he warned. "You can't beat me."

"I'll do my best. I wont let you hurt her." Stefan stood in front of me protectively.

**DPOV**

"Do you know who she is?" I asked Stefan. He straightened and looked away for the briefest moment. "You do?" I spat.

"I wasn't going to tell you, it would put her in danger." he told me never moving. "And this proves it."

"No. You didn't want to tell me because you wanted her for yourself." I snapped. I ran to him and threw him away from her. "You always have to have the girl. Don't you?" I picked him up and pushed him hard against the ground. "I don't deserve her. Is that it?" he tried to get up but I was already moving. I pushed him away and kicked him.

He landed a few feet away. "Maybe this will be your chance. Maybe you can get it right this time." I pressed my foot against his throat. "But you're wrong. You've had too many chances, and it's my turn."

I lifted him and threw him into the lake. He got up slowly and made his way toward her. I walked up to him before he could get to her. "Did you ever think that maybe _you_ would hurt her?" I picked him up. "I mean you are the unstable one." I was about to throw him again.

"Stop." Harmony screamed. I looked over at her. She was sitting on the ground, hugging her legs. She was crying. "I don't want to be like her." she whispered.

I dropped Stefan and was next to her in an instant. I knelt down in front of her. "Harmony, I'm so sorry."

She was rocking herself slowly. "Please stop hurting each other."

I nodded. "No more." I told her.

She stopped rocking and looked at me. She threw her arms around my neck, still shaking with fear. "I trust you." she whispered.

Stefan came up to us. "We should get her to the boarding house."

I nodded and lifted her into my arms. "Did you drive?"

He nodded, and lead me towards his car.

**HPOV**

I sat in the back of Stefan's car. Damon was driving and Stefan sat next to him. He was soaking wet, but didn't have a single scratch on him.

I wanted to speak, but I couldn't. I just sat there awkwardly as Damon drove us back to the boarding house.

When we finally got there, he parked the car and got out. He walked to my door and opened it for me. I stepped out and held his hand. Stefan stood on the other side of me but we didn't touch. Stefan opened the door for us and we walked into the hall. I held on to Damon for balance as I kicked my shoes off. They both took their shoes of as well.

"Stefan?" I heard someone come down the stairs. As they came around the corner I saw my dad. "You found her." he ran up to me and pulled me into his arms. "Are you alright?"

I nodded. "I'm fine dad. Just a little shaken up." I shrugged.

He turned to Damon. "Get out of this town and never come back Damon." he warned.

"Dad, don't." I told him.

He looked at me. "Don't try and defend him Harmony. He's a monster, he could have killed you."

I rolled my eyes. "If he was going to kill me then he would have done it yesterday." I told him.

"Elena and I found out she had stayed the night with Damon." Stefan told him.

Dad looked back at Damon. He looked as if he was going to kill him. "How dare you. She's only a child." he took a step toward him.

I grabbed his arm. "Dad don't. You wouldn't even be able to lift a finger before he'd throw you across the room. And anyway, nothing happened." I shrugged. I felt calmer with my dad there.

He looked at Damon. Damon's face held no emotions. "She didn't want me to do anything. So I didn't."

"Dad? Why are you here?" I asked him, changing the subject.

"Your mother was worried. She's in one of the bedrooms upstairs." he answered. "I can show you which one if you want."

I smiled. "Sure."

* * *

**Chapter 13: What Are You Doing Here?**

**Warning: Smut.**

**Bamby**

**DPOV**

Matt and Harmony left, which meant it was just Stefan and me.

"So." he cleared his throat. "Did she really mean it? I mean… did you guys…"

"Have sex?" I finished his sentence. "No. She asked me not to." I walked into the living room.

"So what did you do all night and day?" he was shocked that I could do something other then drink or have sex.

"We talked." I shrugged.

"Talked?" he stood near the fireplace.

I sat on the couch. "Yeah. She wanted to know stuff about vampires." I told him. "So I told her what she wanted to know."

His body stiffened. "So she knows who we are? I mean, that we've been here before?"

"Yep. She knows everything. I told her about Katherine, and all the way up to even the tiniest details. Like how you slept with and drank from her mum." I smirked.

He turned to me, a hard look on his face. "You told her what?"

"I told her the truth. She asked, I answered. And anyway, if it means she'll trust and like me, then I'm willing to do anything."

"I saw you with her down at the lake. You only take what you want. You can't change, Damon."

I shrugged. "She told me I could do it. And I wasn't going to pass up an opportunity like that."

**HPOV**

I walked into the room. Mum was fast asleep on the bed in the middle of the room. I moved toward her and sat on the bed. She stirred and looked up at me.

"Harmony?" she smiled and threw her arms around me. "Oh thank god. I was worried sick." she pulled away and sat up. "Now what on earth were you thinking young lady? You could have been killed."

I sighed. "Mum save your breath, I don't need a lecture."

She frowned. "Oh really? You sneak out of the house and come here to talk to a vampire. You come back here in the morning to talk to him again. You ditch school and spend the day with that same vampire. And then you come back when the sun has set, after spending the day with a vampire who could have killed you."

"Actually I stayed here last night." I told her.

"What?" she yelled. "What did he do to you?" She grabbed my arms and turned them around, looking for marks. She undid one of the buttons of my shirt and looked at my neck for a bite mark.

I pulled away. "Nothing. He did nothing." I told her.

"Harmony. If he made you do anything you didn't want to do, then you can tell me. Did he take advantage of you?" she looked at me sternly, as if trying to read my mind.

I stood up. "God no. Mum, he's not like that." I told her.

"You have no idea what he's like. He's killed more people then you can imagine, and he's brought nothing but chaos to this town and its people. He should be killed." she said.

"He's nothing like that. He's kind and misunderstood. Sure he's dangerous and a smartass, but at least he's real. But you? You lied to me, my whole life. You kept this part of your life hidden. And you drugged me. Yeah, he told me about the vervain." I shook my head. "If there's anyone I should stay away from, it's you." I yelled before storming out of the room. I rushed downstairs, ignoring my mother's calls.

My dad followed me. "Harmony, stop."

But I ignored him too. I just kept walking. By the time I got to the front door I walked out of the house and slammed it behind me.

 _There's no way I'm ever speaking to her again._ I thought to myself as I ran down the road, heading into town.

**DPOV**

"Harmony, stop." I heard Matt call.

Then the front door slammed. I sat up and looked at Stefan. We walked to Matt who was standing on the stairs.

"What's going on?" I asked.

"It's Harmony." he sighed. "She just left."

Stefan nodded and headed for the door but I stopped him. "Where would she go?"

Matt shrugged. "Home, maybe? You should check with Bonnie and Jeremy too." he sighed. "Just find her."

I didn't wait around any longer. I ran outside and got in the car. Stefan followed.

"Where to first?" he asked.

I reversed out of the driveway and raced toward town. "She won't be going to any of those places." I told him.

"I know." he agreed. "She'll go somewhere where we'd least expect it."

"Her boyfriends." I told him as I put my foot down hard on the gas.

**HPOV**

I walked around the house, trying to see which window was Jack's. When I found it I could only see a lamp on. He was at his desk, doing what looked like homework. I knocked on the window and his head shot up.

"Harmony?" he asked as he walked to the window. He opened it and helped me get in. "What are you doing here?"

I shrugged. "It's a long story but I have nowhere to go."

"You can stay here for as long as you want." he told me. "Do you need anything?"

I threw my arms around him and begun to cry. "I'm so sorry." I whispered.

His arms wrapped around me and pulled me closer. "Hey, don't worry. You're gonna be okay." he stroked my hair.

**SPOV**

Damon knocked on Jeremy's front door. When he opened it he was wearing red tracksuit pants and his hair was a mess.

"Stefan? Damon?" he looked confused. "What are you doing here? Did you find Harmony?"

"Kind of." I began.

But Damon finished. "Your stupid sister pissed her off and she ran away."

Jeremy sighed. "Well she's not here."

"We know that." Damon snapped.

I spoke before Damon did something he'd regret. "Do you know where her boyfriend lives?"

Jeremy shrugged. "Sure." he ducked back inside and a few moments later came back to the door. "Here." he passed me a note. "It's his address." he shrugged.

"Thanks." Damon and I turned to leave.

"But just so you know, it's not going to be easy getting in." he called.

I turned back to him. "Why's that?"

"Because Meredith is his mum. And she still hates both of you." he said before closing the door.

"Great." Damon muttered. "I hate humans."

**HPOV**

Jack and I sat on his bed. He wasn't wearing a shirt but had American flag boxers on. He held my hand. "You look tired."

I shook my head. "I can't sleep."

"I missed you at school today. Where were you?"

"I needed to figure something's out. I'm sorry." I squeezed his hand.

He smiled. "It's fine. I'm just glad you're alright."

I smiled back. "Me too."

He moved in closer, and I wanted to stop him. But at the same time I needed him to kiss me. When his lips pressed against mine I felt calmer instantly. It wasn't like kissing Damon, but it still felt good.

His hand let go of mine and moved to my waist. I pulled him closer wanting the touch. He understood and leaned in so I could lie on my back. His legs cradled my hips and my arms snaked around his neck.

He lifted his head and looked into my eyes. His lips were bright pink from the kissing. His breath was coming out fast. "God you're amazing." he whispered.

I pulled him down. His lips crashed onto mine and his time I wanted him more then ever. I grabbed one of his hands and slid it down to my thigh. He grabbed it and pulled my leg around him. His fingers dug into my skin.

I moaned a little as our bodies begun to move together. His lips made their way to my cheek and then to my neck. He sat up and began to undo the buttons of my shirt as fast as he could.

**SPOV**

Damon knocked on the door with so much force I thought it was going to come off it hinges. When it opened Sarra stood there.

"Stefan? Damon?" she asked, looking at us as if she was dreaming.

"Who is it Sarra?" a woman called. Then I saw who it was. It was Meredith. She looked as beautiful as she did back in high school. But she always had that elegant look about her. When she looked at us she stopped walking. "Sarra go to your room and do your homework."

"Mum, these are the guys. The hotties of Hottsville, I told you about."

Meredith ignored her. "Go. _Now_."

Sarra sighed and left. But she did look at us one last time before disappearing into her bedroom.

"What are you two doing here?" she asked, not taking a step out of the house.

"Meredith we wouldn't come if it wasn't important. You know that." I told her.

"Look I don't know where Elena is, but I do know she's now married to Matt and happy. So please. Just leave me and my family alone."

"She has a daughter too." Damon said before she could close the door on us.

She looked at him. "I thought it would happen. So let me guess. You two are after _her_ now? Do us all a favour and leave the girl alone."

"She's in your house." he added.

"What did you just say?" she asked him.

He shrugged. "Elena and Matt moved back to Mystic Falls. And their daughter is dating your son."

"She's dating jack." I told her. "And she ran away tonight. This is the only place she can go that we can't."

"Well that's not going to change." she told me. "And what makes you think she ran away from home?"

"Because she found out about vampires today." I told her.

"Look, just let us in we'll grab the girl, take her home. And never bother you again." Damon said getting impatient.

"I promise you we'll never harm you or your kids. Just please, let us in." I begged.

**HPOV**

Jack threw my shirt on the floor. I pulled him down and kissed him again. His bare chest against my skin increased the want I had for him.

His hand moved up my thigh. I could feel his fingers hesitating at my underwear. I slid my hand down his chest and onto his boxers. I began to rub against the front of his boxers where the lump was. His body shivered, and he didn't hesitate any longer. He began to rub my underwear.

I moaned. His lips moved from my lips to my neck. His other hand slid into my bra and squeezed my breast. My body was on fire.

He lifted his head and grinned. "You have no idea how much I want you right now."

I bit my lip. "I want you too." I said before he kissed me.

Suddenly the door flung open. Jack was off me instantly. "Mum?" he looked at he door, but it wasn't his mum at the door.

"Stefan, Damon?" I asked, grabbing my shirt and trying to cover myself.

* * *

**Chapter 14: No Love For Captain America**

**DPOV**

"Fine." Meredith sighed. "Come in."

I pushed past her.

"Thank you." Stefan said before following me.

I didn't need her to tell me which room was his. I could feel her. I threw the door open and instantly wanted to rip the boy's head off. He was on top of Harmony. Their shirts were off, and we had interrupted them just before things went too far.

The boy was off Harmony as soon as I opened the door. "Mum?" but when he looked, he realised it wasn't his mum.

"Stefan, Damon?" Harmony grabbed her shirt and covered her chest.

I tore my eyes away from the boy and walked to harmony. "We're taking you home." I told her.

She put her shirt on and did most of the buttons up. "I'm not going back there." she told me.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" The kid asked.

I looked at him and rolled my eyes. "Fix your pants up." I told him. He looked down and blushed before putting everything away. He grabbed a jacket off the floor and threw it on.

Stefan walked in and stood next to me. "You mum's worried." he told her.

"I don't give a shit." she shrugged.

"That's it." I picked her up and pulled her over my shoulder.

She tried to struggle. "Put me down Damon."

I walked out of the bedroom. Meredith stood in the hall way. "Is that really necessary?"

I shrugged. "No, but its fun." I smirked. "Thanks for the invite."

**HPOV**

Damon put me in the car and sat in the back with me. Stefan drove in silence. I was embarrassed that they had seen me like that, but I was also pissed that they were making me go back home.

But when we got to my street, we kept driving.

"Where are we going?" I asked.

"I gathered you'd just keep trying to run away." Stefan shrugged.

"So we're taking you to the boarding house. And we'll talk to your mum about letting you stay there a few nights." Damon finished.

"She won't stay there. Dad doesn't like you two." I told them.

"Well I personally don't want them staying." Damon told me. "And anyway. They're not invited."

Stefan sighed. "Damon and I think that you and your mum need your space. And the only place we can we think you'll be willing to stay is at the boarding house."

"I don't know. She seemed pretty content in staying with captain America." Damon said. I looked at him and he looked away. He was pissed with me.

"His name is Jack." I told him, looking away and out my window.

The car fell into silence as we drove the rest of the way to the boarding house.

**DPOV**

Elena and Matt were in the hall waiting for us to come back. When Harmony walked inside she didn't stop and stormed upstairs.

"I'll go get her." Matt sighed.

"No." Stefan stopped him. "We think it might be best if she stays here." he said nervously.

"And why would that be better then coming home?" Elena crossed her arms.

"Because she hates you and doesn't want to be around you. She'll just keep sneaking out." I shrugged.

"So what. We let her stay here with him?" Matt asked Stefan, gesturing to me.

"Yeah." I answered for Stefan. "Considering she trusts me more then both of you right now." I told him. "Did you ever think that maybe, if you told her the truth from the beginning, then you wouldn't have had to try so hard to keep the truth hidden?" I asked before walking away from them. I headed upstairs and into my bedroom.

I found Harmony grabbing her bag. She looked up. "You won't have to deal with me tonight." she said as she headed for the door. "I'll go sleep in another room."

I stopped her. "Do you know why I'm angry?"

She looked at me guiltily. "Because of what I was about to do with him."

I shook my head. "No. I'm angry because you went to him and not me. This may make me sound arrogant, but you deserve more then him. I'm better for you."

She looked away. "How can you still look at me?"

I lifted her chin. "Because I know what it's like to make mistakes."

**SPOV**

"Look, you have my word that she will be safe. I won't let Damon lay a hand on her, okay." I told both Elena and Matt.

Elena sighed. "Well she's not going to go home anyway."

"Elena, they're monsters." Matt muttered.

She looked at him and shook her head. "No. They're old friends." she shrugged. "Well kinda." she looked back at me and nodded. "Fine. She can stay here for as long as you think she needs. But she has to go to school, and she has to eat vegetables everyday, and she can't share a bed with either of you."

I nodded. "Understood."

**HPOV**

"So do you want to stay in here tonight?" Damon asked. He still held my chin.

I shrugged. "I would feel safer."

He grinned and dropped his hand. "So same conditions as last night?" he asked as he walked to his bookshelf.

I dropped my bag near the wardrobe again. "Of course." I smiled.

He grabbed one of the books and walked to his bed. He patted a spot for me to join, and so I did. "Do you want to know more?"

I nodded. "Of course." I smiled. "But wait a moment." I quickly got up and grabbed my nightgown. I went to the bathroom and had a quick shower. When I was dressed I joined him back in bed. I lay down next to him and rested my head on his shoulder. "Okay, I'm ready."

"Well lets see." he opened the journal and flicked through the pages. "Ah this one looks good. It was only a few decades after I had been turned. I was in Atlanta. That's when I met Sapphire. She also happens to be the oldest vampire I've ever met."

"Did you get with her?"

"Actually no." he answered.

"Why? Was she a lesbian or something?" I asked jokingly.

"Exactly." he chuckled. "But we did become good friends. We hunted almost every night together. Then there were some nights when she felt like hosting a private party. We would invite a few girls to her house and have fun."

"So you slept with them?"

He shrugged. "No, but I watched." he smirked.

"That's gross." I pushed him playfully. "So what happened to Sapphire?"

"I found out Stefan was going back to Mystic Falls and so I followed him. But Sapphire didn't want to leave Atlanta. It was her home."

"Did you ever go back?"

"Sure. But I never saw her again. We had been together for thirteen years, and then after I left for only two years, I never found out where she went."

"That must have been horrible?" I asked feeling sorry for him. "You must have been so lonely."

"Yeah, but I didn't care. I guess she was staked." he shrugged.

I yawned. "Did you ever have any girlfriends?"

He shook his head. "Vampires find it hard to stay together. We're not like werewolves. We're selfish and like to be on our own."

"So…" _If you ever change me, you would end up leaving anyway?_ I couldn't ask him. I was the last person he wanted to be with after what he found me doing.

"You should sleep." he told me. He placed the book down and lay down with me.

I shook my head. "No, I'm not tired." I said through a yawn.

He stroked my hair and kissed my forehead. "Good night Harmony."

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.

**DPOV**

Stefan walked in and looked at Harmony fast asleep in my bed. I got up and walked to him. We stood in the hall, and I could tell he was disappointed.

"So, are they gone?" I asked him.

"Yeah. But Elena said she can only stay if she-"

"Let me guess. She has to sleep in her own bed and go to school?" I sighed. "Look Harmony's confused right now, and she trusts me. So she's staying in my room." I shrugged.

"Don't you think she should sleep in her own bed? I mean it's obvious she feels nothing for either of us. You saw her with Jack."

"You mean captain America? Yeah we have nothing to worry about." I shrugged.

"What makes you say that?"

"Because tomorrow, when she makes up and finds herself in _our_ house and not his, and when she remembers everything that's happened lately, she'll dump the kid. And then I guess it'll be time for the waiting game again." I told him.

"And by the waiting game you mean we'll have to wait for her to choose one of us? I hope you know that Elena will do everything she can to make sure Harmony never ends up with either of us."

I smirked. "Yeah and when does Harmony listen to her mother?"

**HPOV**

When I woke up it was still dark. But I couldn't get back to sleep. I reached for my phone.

"5:30?" I groaned.

Damon was fast asleep next to me. He looked so peaceful and innocent. I smiled to myself as I got out of the bed. I grabbed my bag and walked into the bathroom. I slipped into my purple strapless dress. It went halfway down my thigh and hugged the top of my body but flowed at the bottom. I quickly brushed my hair and pulled it into a messy bun.

As I snuck out of the bathroom I watched Damon. He was still sleeping. I left the room and headed downstairs. I found a piece of paper and pen.

_Don't worry boys. I couldn't sleep and so I've gone for a walk. I'll be back before you know it. Oh but if I'm not, Stefan don't wait up. Go to school without me :):)_

I left the note on the coffee table in the living room before I left the house.

I walked along the road. It was still fairly dark, but the sun was slowly coming up. It was cold, but I didn't mind. I hadn't bothered putting shoes on. I wanted to feel the walk.

As I continued down the road I heard a car coming toward me. I looked behind and saw a battered old truck slowing down. The window lowered and I saw Nathaniel sitting in the driver's seat.

"Need a lift?" he grinned.

I shook my head in response.

At that he frowned and stopped the car. He flung his seat belt away and got out of the car. He looked me up and down, and stopped at my feet. "Why are you all the way out here, by yourself, early in the morning, with no shoes or jacket?"

I suddenly regretted my decision to _feel_ the walk. "I needed to think?" I shrugged.

He looked down the road. "Do you live near by? Because the only house I know around here is the boarding house, and two guys live there."

I shook my head. "I live in town but the guys are family friends, and my mum and I need a break from each other. So I'm staying there for awhile."

His eyes widened. "You're staying with the Salvatore's?"

I nodded. "Do you know them?"

He tensed. "No. I've just always being around the woods. So I notice when an empty old house is suddenly occupied." he looked back at me and grinned. "Does Jack know?"

I jumped and looked away guiltily. "Please don't tell him. If he found out he would-"

"Do something stupid?" he finished. "Yeah, I know. He's always been like that."

"So will you tell?" I fiddled with my dress nervously.

He shrugged. "Only if you do something for me." I looked up. He wasn't grinning, but I could see how much he enjoyed having power.

"What do you want?"

"I want you to reconsider dating Jack."

* * *

**Chapter 15: Another Guy?**

**DPOV**

"Damon?"

I rolled over. "Go away Stefan." I warned him.

"Where's Harmony?" he asked me as he walked into my room more.

I shot up and looked beside me. The bed was empty. "Shit."

Stefan sighed. "You're telling me that a girl snuck out of your room without you noticing?"

"Obviously Stefan." I snapped and got out of bed. I threw on a shirt and headed downstairs.

Stefan followed. "Do you think she went back to Jack? How long has she been gone?" he just kept asking questions.

"Shut up Stefan." I snapped again. I walked into the living room. I had left the car keys on the coffee table, but there was a note sitting where there hadn't been one last night. I grabbed it and read it to myself.

"What is it? Did she run away?" he looked over my shoulder.

I sighed. "She couldn't sleep so she went for a walk." I dropped the note and headed for the front door.

"Where are you going?" Stefan called.

"To find her."

**HPOV**

"What?" I snapped.

He raised his hands up defensively. "No I don't mean any offence. I just think that you've only just started to settle into a new town, and maybe you don't really know the guy." he shrugged.

I calmed down. "You're right." I sighed.

"I am?" he looked stunned.

"I thought Jack was going to be the only guy that would like me and be nice. But I was wrong." I sighed. "God, it's so much hard work dealing with all this attention." I buried my face in my hands.

He put a hand on my arm. "It can't be that different from your other school."

I looked up at him. "I've never, _ever_ had a boyfriend before I came here. Jack was my first kiss." I admitted.

Nate was surprised. "But you're.. you know? An amazing girl. And I don't just mean looks." he shrugged nervously.

I smiled. "Thanks, I guess the guys of Mystic Falls have that thought in common."

"Harmony?" I looked down the path toward the boarding house. Damon was heading our way.

"Isn't that the guy all the girls won't stop talking about?" Nathaniel looked at me. "He's the guy you're staying with?"

"You said you knew who they were."

He shook his head. "I've always known who owns the place. But I didn't know it was him."

"We were worried you had run off again." Damon said as he stood next to me. "Whose this?"

I gestured to Nate. "Damon this is Nathaniel. He plays football with Stefan and Jack." I told him. Then I pointed at Damon. "This is Damon. Stefan's brother."

"You're Stefan's brother?" he asked Damon. I noticed they didn't bother shaking hands.

Damon shrugged. "Unfortunately."

Nate turned to me. "And you're staying with both Stefan and Damon? God, no wonder you don't want Jack to find out."

I shivered at the thought of what he would say if he found out. "So will you keep it a secret?"

"Will you do what I asked?" I nodded, avoiding Damon's eyes. "Then your secrets safe with me." he smiled.

"Thanks."

"Well I better get going." he got into his car and turned the ignition on. "Are you sure you don't want a lift?" he asked me again.

"I'm positive." I smiled at him before waving goodbye.

**DPOV**

"So where was she?" Stefan asked walking down the stairs.

Harmony and me stood at the bottom. "Down the road with Goldie Locks." I shrugged.

"Who?" Stefan looked confused.

Harmony rolled her eyes. "I was talking to Nathaniel." she said before walking upstairs.

"Another guy?" Stefan looked horrified.

"Have you looked at her Stefan? I mean really looked at her? She's a beautiful, smart, fun and an all together great girl. It's a surprise it's only four guys who want her." I told him as if it was obvious.

**HPOV**

I closed the door behind we and walked to Damon's bed. I dived onto it and threw the blankets over me. "There is no way I'm going to school today." I sighed.

The door opened and I heard Damon come in. "Get ready for school." he told me.

I looked up and saw he was at his wardrobe. "How did you know what I just said?"

"I'm a vampire, I can hear better then humans. Or did you forget?" he looked through his clothes, not pulling a single thing out.

"No, I didn't forget. I just didn't think you heard that good." I sighed and threw the blankets over my head. "I can't go to school."

"And why is that?" my refusal didn't seem to bother him.

"Because I've never had to dump someone before and now I do." I groaned.

"You're dumping Captain America?" I felt the bed shift as he lay down next to me.

"Yes I'm dumping Jack." I kept my face hidden under the blanket.

"But from what I saw yesterday, you seem pretty happy in that relationship." he chuckled.

I threw the blanket off my face and frowned at him. "Just in case it meant nothing to you and you've already forgotten, I will remind you that I had spent the _whole_ day with _you_. And I nearly let you _bite_ me. Plus I've spent the last two nights in _your_ bed."

"I didn't forget. But what's that got to do with Boxers Boy?"

I rolled my eyes and sat up. "Because he's not the only guy who likes me, and who I like. And I only just moved here. I don't know him. I should think this stuff through more, instead of kissing the whole god damn town." I sighed. "I'm such a slut."

He chuckled. "Oh god. Harmony you are nowhere near a slut. You're just rebelling against your mum and going through a really confusing time." he shrugged.

I looked down at the blanket. "Will he hate me?"

Damon suddenly stopped smirking, his face turning serious. "No one could ever hate you. If anything, if you tell him that things are going too fast and you just need time to settle in, then he'll understand but keep trying to be the guy you choose."

"I don't think he will be." I muttered.

Damon jumped at my words. "What did you just say?"

I shook my head and got out of the bed. "Don't worry about it."

**SPOV**

Harmony agreed to go to school only if she could spend the day with me. Of course I had no problem with that, but Damon had only agreed to keep her happy. We got out of my car and walked up to a table under a tree.

Harmony looked so nervous, and didn't look at any of the people who watched us. She just kept looking at her play list on her ipod.

"Are you alright?" I asked her after a few silent moments sitting down. She shook her head but didn't talk. "What's wrong?" I moved closer and she tensed. I stopped and moved away a bit. "Are you scared of me?"

She shook her head and pointed to a car that had only just driven into the parking lot. When it parked Jack and Sarra got out. Jack saw Harmony sitting with me and frowned. He walked up to us, Sarra close behind.

"Hey Harmony." he ignored me completely.

She smiled awkwardly. "Hey."

Sarra looked at the couple and then at me. "Um Stefan… we should probably give them some privacy."

Harmony looked up at me. Her eyes begging me to stay. _You promised._ They cried. But I nodded, knowing that if I didn't go things were about to get very awkward.

Sarra and I walked away. "So what's with you and Harmony? I mean, when you and Damon came over and he basically carried her out. What's up with that?"

I tensed. "Um… Harmony's mum knows our family. She's kind of taking care of me, because we have no parents. But last night Harmony and her mum had a fight and she ran away. So Mr Donovan asked Damon and me to go get her."

"Oh. Well that makes sense." she shrugged and smiled.

**HPOV**

"So about last night." Jack started.

"Yeah, about last night." I repeated.

"Do you want to tell me what happened? Because one moment I'm sneaking you in, then we were on my bed, and suddenly Stefan and his brother were carrying you out of my house." he looked more confused then my dad when he watches mum do her hair.

"Um, I had run away from home because my mum and I had a fight." I told him.

"So you came to my house. Yeah, okay. But what about the other two guys who _carried_ you away?"

I sighed. "My mum asked them to go get me because she knows them and trusts them." I shrugged. "I didn't think they would come, and I'm really sorry."

He held my hands. "I don't care about that, I just wanted to know that you were alright. So are you alright?"

I hesitated before shaking my head. "I'm really confused."

"About what?" he asked clueless to what I was about to say.

"Us." I sighed. "Jack please don't hate me, but I'm not ready for this. I mean I really like you… but I don't _know_ you."

"So you're dumping me?" he didn't sound hurt, or angry, but it didn't make it any better.

I nodded. "I mean, can you give me some time to settle in? I just need to figure things out before I start something serious."

"Sure." there was a long silence between us before he cleared his throat. "You like other people don't you?" his hands still held mine.

I pulled my shoulders in and looked down. I felt so horrible. "Yes."

"I understand." he sighed. "I mean I don't want to be dumped, and I really don't want you to go out with other guys. But I want you to be happy."

I looked up at him and smiled slightly. "Thank you." I said before kissing his cheek.

I could feel him hold back. He wanted to kiss me, but he didn't. When I moved away he stood up and held out a hand for me to grab. He helped me up and let go of my hand. "Walk to class together?"

I smiled. "That would be nice."

* * *

**Chapter 16: Fancy Meeting You Here**

**HPOV**

I sat in the library last period for a private study lesson. I had nothing to really do, so I just sat down and drew pictures in my note book.

"Hey." I looked up and saw Nathaniel walking towards me.

"Hi." I smiled.

He placed his books on the table and sat down next to me. "So I heard about you and Jack."

"I guess news travels fast, considering I've told no one." I rolled my eyes.

"Come on. His sister is the biggest gossip in the school." he laughed.

I shrugged. "Well you would have found out anyway." I turned back to my book and continued to draw.

He leaned forward to see what I was doing. "That's really good." I lifted my hand to see what I was drawing. It was the wolf Nathaniel had turned into in my dream. "It's a big wolf." he laughed.

I fiddled with my pencil nervously. "Well yeah. It's a werewolf." I shrugged.

He looked at me with a slightly shocked expression. "Werewolf? Well whatever it is, it's really good." he smiled.

I smiled back. "Thanks."

"Do you draw a lot?" he asked just as the bell went, so we walked out together in conversation.

"Not anymore. I mean, I had nothing to do back in Atlanta, so I drew a lot. But since I've moved here, I haven't really had the time. What about you?"

He shook his head. "I'm better with words then art. I write my own stories." he shrugged.

We were in the car park. I saw Stefan near his car, waiting for me. "Really?" he didn't really seem like the type of guy who wrote a lot, let alone stories. I mean he was a jock.

"Well yeah. My mother owns one of the book shops in town." he smiled. "So I guess I've always been into loosing myself in someone else's adventure." we stopped at his car. "Well I'll see you tomorrow." he smiled before getting in.

"Bye." I smiled back, before walking to Stefan's car. "Hi." I waved before throwing myself in the car.

He joined me but didn't drive away. "What's wrong?"

I shrugged. "Nothing, why?"

"I heard you and Jack broke up." his fingers tapped nervously on the steering wheel.

I nudged him reassuringly. "Don't worry about me so much." I laughed. "I broke up with him because I realised I had rushed into the relationship. So it's kinda like, if I get to know him and like him, then we'll go out again. But if I like someone else, then he'll have to find someone else or whatever." it felt weird talking about this kind of stuff with Stefan.

He started the car. "Well are there are other guys?" he asked as he drove out of the parking lot.

I grinned. "Why?"

"I'm just wondering."

"We'll have to see." I winked before resting my head back and drifting off into a light sleep.

**SPOV**

As I drove through town to get to the boarding house suddenly Harmony remembered something.

"Wait. Can you drop me off in the main square? I need to have a look at something." she told me when I was almost at the house.

"Sure." I shrugged as I turned the car around. "So what do you need to look up? I can help if you want."

She fiddled with the strap of her school bag. "No, I'm okay. It's more of a thing I need to do by myself." she smiled nervously.

The rest of the drive was short, but silent. When I stopped the car to drop her off I stopped her before she got out of the car.

"Harmony, are you sure you're okay?"

She smiled at me with a carefree attitude. "Stefan, do me a favour and stress less." she laughed before getting out. "I'll see you at the house later." she waved and then walked away.

**HPOV**

I had felt so bad about lying to Stefan. But I knew that if he knew what I was really doing, he would get worried and tell Damon, or my mother. So I had to do this by myself.

What I was really doing was going to a little store I heard about to find out if I could learn more about supernatural beings. I mean, Damon had told me a lot, but I wanted to know more. And I couldn't ask Damon because every time we spend time together, things start to happen. So I was on my own.

The store was called 'Mystic Falls Mysteries', and as weird as the name was, I was told that the owner knew a lot about the super natural.

When I found it I was actually quite surprised. It wasn't all dark and scary like I had thought it would have been. It was actually really welcoming. The shelves were full of stones, candles, books, everything that you could possibly need to deal with the magic's and other stuff like that.

"Hello?" I had been looking at the titles of the books and I hadn't even realised that a woman had come up to me. "Do you need any help?" she smiled.

She didn't seem like a person who works at this kind of shop. I was expecting gypsy clothes and for her to be a lot older. But instead she wore a long white dress, white flats and a single necklace around her neck. Her hair was long, brown and the curls were going everywhere, but she had it up in a messy bun to keep it out of the way. Her eyes were a dark hazel, with the thinnest gold ring around the pupil. She was absolutely gorgeous.

"Um, I'm looking for a book that can help me learn more about supernatural beings." I asked her.

She pointed to the shelf, just below where I had been looking. "Here are the only books I have on that subject. Sorry." she said before turning around and walking off.

I grabbed the first book in the pile and began to read. As soon as I started to read the information I knew that the book was invaluable. It told me all the things that Damon had said weren't true about vampires. So I picked up the next book. But that one told me that werewolves were dogs that had gone wild.

I put the books away and walked up to the counter. The lady was reading a book that looked a hundred years old. When she realised I was standing at the counter she looked up at me confused. "Is everything okay?"

"Actually, no. See I know a lot about the supernatural already, and those books over there are full of rubbish. I mean, werewolves are not normal dogs gone wild." I told her.

She smiled at me. "I'm sorry I didn't know you knew. See I always get people coming in and all they want is the fake stuff. So most of the things out here, are for them."

"So do you have anything I could use to learn more?"

She nodded and gestured for me to follow her behind the counter, so I did. We walked through to the back room of the shop. There we found a large shelf full of old books and another shelf with jars of things that you would probably use when doing spells.

"I don't have much, but you're free to look at whatever you want. But none of the books are for sale sorry." she said before leaving.

I didn't know were to start so I grabbed the first book I saw and started to read. It was about witchcraft and the history of witches in mystic falls.

As I was reading I didn't realise that the shopkeeper had come in to check up on me. "How's it going?" she smiled.

I jumped at the sound of her voice. "Oh, um. It's great." I smiled back. "I didn't realise there was so much I didn't know."

She shrugged. "That's what I love about the supernatural. There's always something knew to learn." I nodded in agreement. "Well I'm really sorry but I have to close up now. But you could always come back tomorrow." she smiled.

I put the book back where I had found it and started to walk with her to the front of the store. "That would be great. Thanks." I said before waving and walking off. It was dark outside, and I knew that if I checked I would have a billion missed calls from Damon and Stefan. But I didn't care.

As I walked down the street I saw a bunch of guys hanging around the entrance of the Grill. I was just about to cross the road when one of them called out to me.

"Harmony!" it was Nathaniel. He jogged up to me. "What are you doing out here by yourself?"

I rolled my eyes. "I am old enough to take care of myself you know." I pushed him playfully.

He shrugged. "I'm just worrying about you. See if anything happened to you, my life would become dull and lifeless." he grinned. "Anyway, why don't you come inside with me and a couple of my friends, and I'll drive you home a little bit later?"

I thought about it for a moment. "I don't know. I should probably get back to the boarding house." I told him.

"I promise we'll have fun." he smiled.

I sighed. "Okay." I gave in.

**DPOV**

I was sitting at the bar in at the Grill. The day had been going by slowly and I had given up on waiting for Harmony to finish school. So I had found entertainment by drinking.

"Another one?" the bartender asked.

I nodded, not bothering to answer with words.

As he poured my drink, suddenly a herd of people walked in. I didn't bother acknowledging them. But it was hard ignoring the fact that they were all extremely loud.

After a short time I turned to see what the commotion was and that's when I realised that Harmony was included in the groups of people. She was joined by a bunch of guys, and one of them was Goldie Locks.

I quickly finished my drink and walked up to her. She didn't even notice I was there. She was too interested in what was being said by one of the guys in the group. I stood behind her and tapped her on the shoulder. When she turned, her face fell; and I knew she thought she was about to get into trouble.

"I thought you were home?" she asked me.

"Nope. I've been here all afternoon." I shrugged.

No one else had noticed me, so when she stood to go somewhere a bit less loud, no one even realised she was gone.

"I thought you were at school."

She shook her head and laughed. "Damon it's dark outside."

My eyes grew. "So you've been out with these guys all afternoon?"

She rolled her eyes. "Jeez, no. I was window shopping because I didn't want to go back to the house, and have nothing to do. I didn't realise it was dark until a moment ago. Then when I started to walk home, I bumped into Nathaniel."

"Oh."

"Yeah oh." she shook her head, and I could tell she was getting angry. "Don't you guys trust me?"

I took a step closer to her. I hated seeing her with Goldie Locks, and I hated seeing her getting angry at me. So the only thing I could think of was to kiss her. Of course she hadn't been expecting it, so her walls were down, and she didn't stop me.

**HPOV**

Damon's lips felt so soft against mine. Like always I seemed to melt into him. He tasted different because of the alcohol, but it felt new and exciting. I relaxed and moved in closer, wanting to drown in the moment. He held me so carefully, as if he was scared of his strength.

But suddenly I felt as if it was wrong. I had only just broken up with Jack, and now I was making out with Damon. It wasn't right.

I pushed him away reluctantly. "Damon, what are you doing?"

His eyes burned with passion. It had been a simple kiss, but it had made a spark, and if Damon had his way, he would turn that spark into fire. "Kissing you." he answered. "I thought you knew that." he grinned and moved in again.

I wanted him. I wanted that kiss, and I never wanted it to stop. I could have happily let myself take what I wanted. But I knew that it wasn't right.

I moved away. "Damon. I can't." I sighed. "Please. Just leave me alone." I told him before walking to Nathaniel.

I tapped him on the shoulder. He had been talking with the boys about something funny, but when he looked up at me he frowned. I guess my face told him something was up. "Are you okay?"

I shook my head and shrugged. "Can you drive me home now?"

He nodded and got up right away. "Sure. No problem."

* * *

**Chapter 17: Love Bite**

**Warning: Smut-ish.**

**Bamby**

**HPOV**

I waved goodbye to Nate as he drove away. After his car was out of sight I walked inside quietly, hoping I could get up to the bedroom and go to sleep without being noticed. But of course, vampire hearing was better then I thought again. Stefan had heard Nathaniel drop me off and so he was waiting in the hall for me.

"It's late." he told me.

I rolled my eyes and walked straight past him. "I was with some friends."

He was in front of me in a flash. "Harmony, I was worried."

"Look I'm fine. Can I please just go upstairs to sleep?" I tried to get past him.

He blocked my path. "No." he grabbed my shoulders to stop me. "Where were you?"

I sighed. "I was at the Grill."

"With who? Damon?" I could hear the jealousy in his voice.

"Well he was there, but I was with some guys from school." I shrugged.

He flinched. "What guys?"

"Just some of Nathaniel's friends." I laughed at his uncomfortableness. "Didn't I tell you to stop worrying?"

"Harmony, you told me you weren't going to be long. And before I knew it, it was dark and you weren't back. I thought you had run off again." he frowned; he obviously thought this was no time to laugh.

"Well actually I told you I would see you later." I grinned. "And anyway, I'm back now, so relax."

He did as I said and relaxed a little. I realised then that he never really was a relaxed person. He was all ways tense, even if there was no need to be.

"Sorry. I just worry."

"That's kinda obvious." I smiled. Before I could say anything else, the front door opened.

Damon was in front of me in an instant. "We need to talk." he was angry, there was no questioning it.

Stefan tried to push him away. "Damon, step away from her."

Damon shrugged him off. "Now."

I sighed in frustration. "Fine." I turned to look at Stefan and smiled. "Remember what I said. Relax." I told him before following Damon.

**DPOV**

Harmony closed the door of my bedroom and turned to me, waiting for what I had to say. It infuriated me. The way she could just stand there, looking so beautiful and tempting, but she wouldn't look at me.

"Why did you push me away?" I tired to sound as calm as possible.

She looked at the ground, and folded her arms against her chest. "Because." she shrugged.

"Harmony, that's not an answer." I warned her. "Why won't you let me-?"

"Let you what? Use me to rub it into your brother's face? Have me because you didn't get my mum? Keep me as a prize?" she yelled. "Tell me Damon. Why _do_ you want me? Because I can't see why a guy like you, who could have anyone in the whole God damn world, wants the school girl daughter of the woman who rejected you for your brother."

My blood was boiling. But not because she thought I was nothing. No I knew that was just a cover story. I was angry because she couldn't see what I saw.

"Answer me Damon. Tell me why you want me, a _human_ girl, a girl who doesn't know what she wants. Because if you can answer me truthfully then you should be able to understand that I pushed you away because I will never truly have you." she was on the edge of tears now, but her anger was still in control.

"You say you want me, and you act as if I'm the most important thing in your life. But you and I both know that I'm just a faze; and as soon as you're bored with me, I'll have nothing but a broken heart and a mess of a life _I'll_ have to clean up. So tell me. What should I let you do?"

I pulled her into my arms and pressed my lips against hers. She tried to fight me off, but soon enough she relaxed and kissed me back. I pulled back for the smallest moment. "Shut up." I said before kissing her again.

**HPOV**

Damon was incredible. He could make me so angry, but he could also make me feel so amazing. When he pulled me to him and kissed me, it felt right. _He_ felt right.

He pressed me against the door, his body against mine. His hands held my thighs as he pulled my legs around him. I pulled my head away for some air. His lips moved down to my neck, as he continued to kiss me. I moaned and gripped his hair tightly. Suddenly I was lying on the bed with him on top of me.

"I want you." he whispered against my neck. His hand was creeping its way up my leg and under my dress. Everything was spinning. I couldn't answer him. All I could feel was his touch.

His fingers brushed the edge of my underwear, waiting for an answer. When I tried to speak, it came out as more of a moan. But he still understood. His fingers made their way under my underwear, and in. He was gentle and slow, being careful for me.

Slowly the heat and passion grew, as his fingers moved faster and harder. My hands gripped on to the sheets tightly, as I tried to stay quiet. Damon's head lifted and his eyes locked on mine. Hunger and passion was all I could see.

I pulled him down towards me and kissed him with a force I never knew I had. When he pulled back so I could breath, my words shocked me. "Bite me." it was barely above a whisper, and I thought he might not have heard. But when I looked at him, I saw he had.

His free hand undid the side zip of my dress, and pushed the dress down to show my bra. He pulled me up and undid my bra before throwing it onto the ground. His lips moved from my neck to my breast.

At first he nibbled gently, teasing me. My skin tingled, waiting for what was to come. His hand moved harder and faster, his fingers went deeper. My body was on fire. I thought, nothing could ever feel better then this.

Then, there was the bite.

At first it was painful. I wanted to push him away. But just as the pain started, it stopped. That's when I was flooded with so much emotion. It was as if everything disappeared but Damon and me. The only thing in this world was the passion I felt towards him, and the hunger he had for me. Everything else simply disappeared instantly. Time slowed and nothing mattered.

Suddenly it stopped. The fire was still there, but he had stopped drinking. He knelt on top of me, a smirk on his lips, his legs holding my waist a gentle strength.

I was breathless. "Why'd you stop?"

"Because you where either about to scream or pass out." he said before leaning down and kissing me. As he sat back up I could see he wanted more. I sat up to kiss him, but landed back down straight away. The world spun around me, but it felt amazing. I was high on the passion and blood loss. "Whoa, easy there." he told me as he moved to lie beside me. "It'll take a moment for your body to calm down."

I rolled onto my side and snuggled up to him, smiling. "I don't want to calm down. I want to feel like this forever."

He laughed. "That's the blood loss talking."

"No it's not." I told him, as I rested my head on his chest. "This is the most amazing I have _ever_ felt. And I'm not just talking about you biting me."

"But what about you and Captain America? I mean last night you two were-"

I looked up at him. "Damon, I have _never_ done anything like that before." I told him seriously.

He raised an eyebrow and grinned. Suddenly he was on top of me, his legs cradling my waist again, his hands holding my wrists. "Did you enjoy it _all_?"

I smiled and lifted my head so I could kiss him. The kiss was supposed to be quick and sweet, but when I begun to move away he leaned down and kissed me harder. But before things went any further he was off me and standing at the bathroom door in an instant.

I rolled my eyes. "Damon, come _on._ Stop being a tease."

"Sorry, it's a school night. Maybe another time." he grinned before going for a shower.

**DPOV**

When I walked out of the bathroom I found Harmony fast asleep on my bed. She looked so peaceful; there was no sign of what we had just done. Well except for the small amount of blood on her neck, and the fact that her clothes were everywhere.

I wanted to hold her, and keep her, but there was a tingling feeling at the back of my neck that made me think twice. I didn't want to put her in danger, and loose her forever. Now that I have met her, and after what I had just experienced, there was no way I could go on living forever without her.

That only left one thing. I have to change her; and make her mine.

**HPOV**

"Harmony?" I heard Stefan's voice from afar. "Harmony, you've gotta wake up." I pulled myself out the half sleeping state I was in and looked up to find Stefan dressed and ready for the day ahead.

I groaned. "Can't I take the day off?"

"Are you feeling sick?" he asked, worried.

I shook my head. "I'm tired. I keep having nightmares." I groaned again.

Stefan looked at me apologetically. "I'm sorry but you have to go to school. It's your mum's rules. But if you can't make it through the day, then I'm sure you could always go to the office and ask to come back here." he shrugged and smiled.

I sighed. "Okay, but I'm more than likely going to fall asleep on the way to school." I smiled back.

"Well I'll leave you to get ready." he said as he left.

I walked over to my duffle bag and grabbed the last clothes I had. A black short sleeve collard dress, that went above my knees, and my black ankle boots. As I got undressed I saw the bite mark on my breast. I touched it gently, yet it still stung slightly. The memory of being with Damon last night brought a smile to my face. I quickly got dressed, brushed my hair and pulled it up into a ponytail. Once I was finished I went to Damon's bathroom to wash my face. The cool water seemed to wake me up straight away.

"Morning." I nearly jumped out of my skin. Suddenly Damon stood behind me with his arms around my waist.

I smiled at him in the mirror. "So the no reflection stuff is a myth."

"Most of the stories about vampires are myths." he smirked before kissing my neck.

I tried to ignore the tingle that ran through my body. "What about garlic?"

"Delicious. But stinks."

"Crosses and holy water?"

"Touchable." he shrugged.

"Stakes?"

"Well that isn't a myth." he frowned at his thoughts.

"Does decapitation kill you?"

"Well if I chopped your head off would you die?" he grinned.

"Oh, that makes sense." I laughed.

"Harmony? You ready?" Stefan called from downstairs.

I sighed and walked out of Damon's arms and to the door. "Hold on." when I turned back to Damon I blushed. He was looking at me with a look that made my knees shake.

"God you're beautiful." he said before pulling me into his arms and kissing me. "I'll see you after school." he whispered before letting go.

**EPOV**

"Should I go over there and check on her?" I asked Matt at breakfast.

"No Elena. I've told you this a billion times. When she's ready to see us, she'll come home." he smiled at me. "And anyway, if anything happens to her, or Damon tries anything, Stefan will tell you straight away."

I was shocked. "Since when did you trust Stefan?"

"Since Harmony started to like Damon." he shrugged. "I mean I still don't trust him. But out of both of them , Stefan's the better one."

* * *

**Chapter 18: A Date?**

**HPOV**

"Hey Harm?" I turned to Sarra.

"Yeah?" I asked through a yawn.

"You're falling asleep." she nudged me.

I shrugged. "I'm tired."

"Yeah, but we're kinda in class." she giggled.

"Oh right."

"Didn't sleep well last night?" she asked, moving closer so she could talk to me.

I shook my head. "It's not that. Last night was probably one of the best sleeps I've ever had."

"Oh." she grinned and nudged me. "So it's because of the things you were doing in your dreams?"

"What do you mean?" I asked her, more confused then she could guess.

"Well I mean come on. You're living with the two hottest guys ever. Of course you'd have sexy dreams." she winked.

I pushed her playfully. "No, I don't." I shook my head and smiled. "Actually I don't remember dreaming last night." I frowned slightly.

"Well I don't know what's wrong with you. But if I was staying in that house, then I would be doing anything and everything." she winked before turning back to her work.

**SPOV**

At lunch time I found Harmony sitting at a table. Sarra sat with her. They were talking about something that had them laughing non-stop.

"I mean come on. Damon is _so_ hot." Sarra told her. "I mean the things I would do to him." she growled playfully.

Harmony laughed. "Yeah but he's cocky."

"I know right." Sarra giggled. "Oh what about Stefan?"

"What about him?" Harmony asked as she ate her apple.

"Come on. I see the way he looks at you. God girl, you're so lucky." Sarra shook her head. "I mean seriously. If I had the chance to get with Stefan I would jump on the opportunity. He's hot."

Harmony shrugged. "I don't know. He's sweet and polite." she smiled.

My mood fell dramatically. I had been trying my hardest to stop having feelings for her, but it was so hard; and to hear that she didn't like me, made me feel worse. But at the same time it made me feel as if this is what I need to get over her.

"You so like him." Sarra nudged Harmony.

"Shut up okay. I just dumped your brother, I can't be thinking about being with anyone." Harmony blushed.

**HPOV**

"Hey." Stefan sat next to me. Sarra and I fell silent, and then giggled at each other. "What?" Stefan asked confused.

"Oh nothing." I told him.

"We were just talking about you." Sarra blabbed out. I gave her a warning glance before she continued. "Well I have to go. I'll see you later." she said before leaving.

"Sarra." I called after her.

She turned around. "I'll see you later." she repeated and winked at me.

That left Stefan and me. I felt really bad about keeping the truth from everyone. But I knew that if someone found out about Damon and me then my mum would eventually find out and drag me out of this town so I'd never see him again.

"So you were talking about me?" Stefan asked.

"No." I tried to laugh. "That was just Sarra being annoying." I shrugged.

"You're not that good at lying." he smiled.

"Well actually I'm excellent at lying." I told him matter-of-factly. "Did you ever think that maybe I'm simply lost for words? Because I really have no clue what she was talking about."

He looked at me as if trying he was trying to find a way if I was telling the truth or not. But then he just shrugged. "I'm not going to worry about it. Because apparently I worry to much." he grinned.

"And who told you that?" I asked smiling.

"Just this amazing girl I know." he shrugged as the grin fell. "A girl I'd like to take out. Tonight perhaps?"

I was lost for words. "Stefan I just-"

"Got out of a relationship. I know. And I promise you that I will completely understand if you say no, but I'm simply asking you to go out with me, so we can get to know each other a bit better." he shrugged and smiled slightly.

"Okay." I said without thinking.

His smile fell as his face turned to shock. "Really?"

"Yep. But it's just so we can get to know each other better." I told him as I got up.

"Sure. Of course." he nodded in agreement.

"I'll see you later Stefan." I smiled before walking off to class.

**DPOV**

I had gotten bored, once again, waiting for harmony to come home from school. So I decided to go and pick her up so she didn't have to drive with Stefan.

As I drove into the parking lot of the school I saw kids everywhere. It didn't take me long to spot Harmony and Stefan walking together towards his car. I parked next to his car and got out before they got there.

When Harmony noticed me her smile fell slightly and she looked worried. "Hi." she tried to smile at me. "What are you doing here?"

"I thought I would surprise you." I frowned, confused. "Is everything okay?"

Stefan shrugged. "Yeah. We were just about to go to the Grill."

"Together?" I asked Harmony.

She looked away guiltily.

Stefan shrugged again. "Yeah. Is that a problem?"

I shook my head. "No of course not." I said as I moved to get in the car.

"Damon wait." Harmony walked to the window to talk to me.

"No it's okay. I'll see you at home." I told her. _I need to get out of here before I rip my brother's head off._ I thought to myself before speeding off.

**SPOV**

"So why didn't Elena tell you about vampires?" I asked as we took a seat at a table in t eh middle of the Grill.

She shrugged. "I have no clue. I mean she writes about them and stuff and she's really interested in the subject, so I was always curious as to why and how she knew so much. But she never spoke to me about it."

"So she lied to you?"

"No. see that would probably make me feel a little better. But the thing is, is that whenever I bought the subject up, she'd just tell me to stop bugging her with silly questions or she'd ignore me completely." She sighed.

"What about your dad? Do you ever think to ask him?"

"Sure. I asked him. But he'd simply laugh and say my mum has a wild imagination. He would just brush it off." she shook her head. "It make's me feel so mad, knowing that they kept it hidden from me. I mean I understand, but I always thought that families are supposed to trust each other, and they just make me feel as if they can't trust me."

"Harmony, it's not like that." I told her. "I mean I don't know why they kept the truth from you or why they did some of the things they did. But what I do know is that they trust you so much. And because they trust and love you they had to protect you and keep the truth from you." I smiled. "There is no way that your parents could ever feel that they can't trust you."

"Except now." she laughed.

"Well that's a different matter." I grinned.

She looked at me and smiled. "I like this Stefan. You seem happier."

"Well why shouldn't I be? I mean I'm here with you, so why should I be glum and upset?" I shrugged.

"So why did you and my mum break up?" she asked suddenly.

I suddenly felt uncomfortable. But I answered anyway. "It was graduation night. We had gone outside for some air at the after party. When we stood outside I could tell something was wrong, so when I asked her she burst into tears and told me that it wasn't going to work out." I shrugged.

"That's it?" she sounded surprised.

"Well, no. We had been thinking about our future. It was graduation time and all of her friends were moving away and moving on, and there she was with a vampire. She had decided that being with me wasn't going to work. She didn't want to spend the rest of her life young when she would have to watch her loved ones go. She wanted to live, and have kids and die old. But she couldn't have that with me."

"So she just left you like that?"

I nodded. "Yeah. But we were still friends for awhile. It seemed as if Matt was there for her straight away. Now if you ask Damon, he would say that he stole her from us, but I just think that he was there for her when I couldn't be."

"You said 'us'. What did Damon mean?"

"It didn't matter that she was my girlfriend, Damon always believed that there was a chance that she was going to turn around and suddenly be in love with him. But it never happened. Soon after graduation your mum and dad moved to Atlanta with Meredith, jack's mum. They were all house mates at first. But then Meredith travelled the world and that left your mum and dad alone. Soon enough they were back together and that's when I left them alone. It hurt too much."

"So you guys just stopped being friends like that?"

"No. Your mum had told me years before that she wanted nothing to do with me, and that if she ever saw me or Damon again, she would put a stake through our hearts." I shrugged and took a drink from my water.

Harmony's jaw dropped. "Why'd she say that?"

"I have no clue." I laughed. "When I told her I had no idea why she was angry, she didn't believe me."

"But she didn't seem mad at you when she saw you."

"Two years ago I was in Atlanta. That's when I bumped into Bonnie. She was up visiting your mum. She told me that your mum still lived in the same house and after that I wrote a letter to your mum explaining that I really had no clue what she and been upset about. I told her that I was sorry if I had done something and that I wish things could have been different."

"What did she say back?" Harmony asked, interested.

"Nothing. I moved around so she didn't know where to send the letter. But when I came back here, one of the first things I did was go to your house. I knew the risk but if she hadn't moved on from hating me, then I really wouldn't have cared if she'd stake me. But instead she invited me in for tea." I smiled.

"Wow." Harmony looked at me, completely absorbed in the story. "So have you found out why she hated you? Or if she got your letter?"

I shook my head. "And to tell you the truth, I don't care."

**HPOV**

Stefan and I walked up to the front door together. It was getting dark outside and the sky was a beautiful pink and orange colour.

"I had fun this afternoon." Stefan smiled.

"Yeah." I smiled back. "I did too."

As we got up to the door he stopped for a moment. "Harmony there's something I've been meaning to tell you."

"Sure." I shrugged, still smiling.

"I like you. I mean I like you a lot. You're the most beautiful person I've ever known. And I'm not just saying that, and I'm not saying it because you're Elena's daughter. Before I even knew who you were, I thought you were amazing. When you sat next to me on the first day of school, smiling like I wasn't the new guy, as if I belonged, I liked you from then. And when I found out that you were Elena's daughter I decided to keep my distance, I didn't want to wreck your life as well. But I can't stay away anymore." he looked uncomfortable, I knew it was hard for him to tell me this.

"Stefan I don't know what to say." I told him truthfully. I knew Damon was inside somewhere. I knew Damon was probably inside waiting for me, or listening; and I felt horrible. I felt like my mum.

"You don't need to say anything." he said before leaning in and kissing me.

* * *

**Chapter 19: What was That?**

**Warning: Smut.**

**Bamby  
**

**HPOV**

When Stefan moved away I could still feel his lips against mine. My eyes eventually fluttered open as my fingers grazed my lips. I couldn't say anything. I was too shocked.

He smiled and opened the front door. "After you."

I walked in still unable to talk. He didn't say much either. We simply walked up the stairs and down the hall. We got to Damon's door and before I could say good night, Stefan frowned.

"Why do you sleep with him? I mean I don't think anything's going on between the two of you, but it's just strange. There are plenty of other rooms you can stay in." he told me.

It took me awhile to think of the answer. The first night I slept in his room was because I was pissed at my mum and hiding from Stefan; the second night was because I had a huge fight with my mum and had made stupid mistakes, and I trusted Damon to keep me safe; last night was because our fight turned sexual and I ended falling asleep in there because I was exhausted. I knew all those answers would hurt Stefan.

"I'm not sure." I shrugged. "Well goodnight." I smiled and went to turn around.

As I did Stefan leaned in and kissed my cheek. "Night, Harmony." he smiled before walking away.

**DPOV**

My bedroom door opened and Harmony snuck in, blushing like a little school girl.

"Have fun?" I asked as I sat lay on my bed writing in my journal.

She jumped, not realising I was in the room. "Damon-"

"Before you ask, yes I heard everything." I said with a neutral tone.

"Oh." she said before a long silence filled the room.

I closed my journal and placed on the bedside table. "I'm not angry with you." I told her finally.

"You're not?"

"No. It's not your fault that you're beautiful and hard to resist. If anything I should be mad at myself." I told as I walked to her.

"Why's that?" she asked as she watched me move closer. Her breathing quickened as she begun to feel nervous.

I smirked. "Because I was the one who stood there and let him take you out when I should have taken you myself." I shrugged. "What my brother told you at the front door is nothing to how I feel about you. And I wish I could tell you, but there are no words I can use to describe how perfect you. Except that you are without doubt the most beautiful, caring and understanding person I know." I pulled her closer before pushing us against the door. "You have no idea how horrible I felt when Stefan said you were going to the Grill together. Sure I was mad at him then, but it opened my eyes."

"To what?" she asked.

I lent down and kissed her neck. "To how much I need you." I whispered in her ear.

**HPOV**

"To how much I need you." Damon whispered in my ear.

His lips found mine as his hands held my waist tightly. He pulled me as close as possible, and all I could feel was skin and heat. I wanted him then and there. My leg lifted and his hand grabbed onto my thigh as he pushed forward. His lips moved from my lips to my cheek down to my neck, leaving kisses as they moved. I moaned as his pelvis pushed against me.

I felt him smirk against my skin. My nail dug into his shirt. I wanted to feel his skin against mine. I pulled hungrily at his shirt trying to get it off. Eventually his shirt was thrown onto the floor, and as soon as it was off, his lips were on mine once again. His free hand grabbed mine and led it down from his shoulder and to the edge of his pants.

I was too nervous to go any further, so instead I slithered my hand around to his back and pulled him closer. I couldn't help but to push myself against his groin, just as I did this he began to slightly thrust. He moved his lips from mine and looked into my eyes. I was breathing heavily, simply because I wanted him badly.

I hoped that my eyes told him how I was feeling, because right then and there I was ready for him to take me. He began to kiss me on the neck once again, and then began to nibble. I was trying my hardest to be as silent as a mouse, but this was making it too hard.

"I want you now." I moaned.

He began to thrust harder and faster. I dug my nails into his skin, pulling him closer, wanting his skin on mine. He lifted me up and had us both on the bed in a matter of seconds. I sat up and begun unzipping my dress as he took his pants off. When he was done he moved towards me to get my dress off faster. I was itching to touch him again. I felt wrong without his skin touching mine.

I heard a howl outside, and I froze. "What was that?"

Damon shrugged it off. "Nothing." he said before kissing me. I melted away against his lips, and so did all my thoughts. I lay back as he leaned on top of me.

That's when there was a sound of glass smashing.

Damon sat up instantly. "Wait here." he said, and in a flash Damon had his pant's on and was gone.

I crawled off the bed and quickly got dressed before rushing downstairs. As I rounded the corner to the lounge room I could hear growling.

Then I saw what had broken the glass. It was a wolf with golden brown fur. Damon and Stefan stood near it, snarling, their faces showing the monster they were. All three were tense, ready to attack. I stood frozen in the door way. Unable to run, and unwilling to watch.

The wolf growled and I could help but jump with fear.

Stefan turned to me. "Go upstairs, Harmony."

"No. I'm not leaving you two." I said as I began to move forward, keeping my eyes on the wolf. I noticed it was watching me in return.

"Get her out of here." Damon told Stefan.

Stefan didn't even finish taking a step towards me before the wolf pounced. But Damon was ready for anything, and so he moved to block the wolf. Luckily Damon was closer to the wolf then it was too Stefan. But the wolf landed on Damon instead.

Stefan was beside me trying to pull me away so I couldn't see, but before he could I watched as Damon struggled to keep the wolf's jaws from biting him; and as he did that a feeling a familiarity came over me.

"Stop." I yelled.

My sudden outburst shocked Stefan enough for me to slide past him and run to Damon. Without thinking I pulled the wolf as hard as possible and some how I got it away from Damon. I stood in between them, unable to understand what I was doing, but not thinking about it because I knew if I did I would chicken out.

"Leave him alone." I told Damon. Both Stefan and Damon were confused, but were too tense to really show it.

"Move, Harmony." Damon told me.

"No." I stood my ground. "Damon Salvatore you will not harm this creature." I warned him.

"Harmony I don't know if you can tell but the only thing stopping that thing from killing us is the fact that you stand in between it and us. And I don't know how that's even possible, but I do know that if you don't move, then you will get hurt." Damon told me, never looking away from the wolf.

_He has a point. I guess I didn't really think this through._

**DPOV**

"Leave him alone." Harmony said.

I was stunned and confused, but no matter what, I had to concentrate on the enemy. "Move, Harmony." I told her.

"No." she wouldn't move. "Damon Salvatore you will not harm this creature."

"Harmony I don't know if you can tell but the only thing stopping that thing from killing us is the fact that you stand in between it and it's kill. And I don't know how that's even possible, but I do know that if you don't move, then you will get hurt." I told her, never looking away from the wolf.

She froze, suddenly realising what she was doing, and I relaxed the slightest bit knowing that she would move and be safe. But just as I began to relax, her expression turned hard and determined. She straitened up and turned to the wolf.

"I suggest you boy's run." she told us.

"Harmony, are you out of your mind?" Stefan asked, moving towards her. The wolf growled, and Stefan froze.

"Trust me. I'll be fine. Now run, I'll handle this." she seemed more certain about this then anything and as much as I didn't want to, I did as she said. I ran.

I ran out the front door and into the woods. I ran knowing that Stefan was only steps behind me. I ran having no idea where I was going. I ran as fast as I could. I ran praying that Harmony really knew what she was doing and that she was safe.

But then I stopped.

Stefan stopped when he realised I had. He looked at me confused. "What's wrong?"

I concentrated on using all of my sense to hear, smell and see, and way to get an indication of where the wolf was. But then my fears seem to scream the truth.

"The wolf's still at the boarding house."

* * *

**Chapter 20: Dreaming a Nightmare**

**HPOV**

The wolf watched me as I stood frozen staring at it. For some reason I felt as if I knew this wolf. It was impossible, but yet I trusted it.

"What are you?" I asked it as I began to move forward. It took a few steps back and growled lowly. So I stopped. "I won't hurt you." I told it, and reached my hand out so it could see my flat empty hands.

Its eras lowered slightly, and it took a step forward.

I smiled and moved slowly towards it. When I stood right in front of it I let my hand rest on its head between its ears. It rubbed its head on my hand, encouraging me to pat it. So I did.

I laughed when his tail started to wag. "Who are you?" I asked it.

It lifted its head to look at me, and then walked around me before heading towards the window it had jumped through earlier. Before it jumped it looked at me, and then it was gone.

It was stupid and dangerous but there was something about that wolf. Something I needed to know. So I hurried out the front door and to the side where the window was, and then followed the wolf into the forest.

**DPOV**

"Harmony?" I yelled as I ran through the house.

"Can you find her?" Stefan called.

I entered the lounge room where he was waiting. "No, she's gone."

"Maybe she went home?" he tried to sound hopeful. I shook my head. "Well if the werewolf was going to kill her then it would have done it here." he told me reassuringly.

"Yeah I know. So why isn't she here?"

**HPOV**

I was freezing cold and my feet hurt, but I didn't care. I had to follow this wolf. We had been walking for hours and it felt as if the sun was going to come up soon.

"Wolf?" I called to it. _Great. I'm in the middle of the woods with a wolf that I just happen to talk to. Its official, Harmony. You are nuts._ I thought to myself. The wolf flicked it ear, telling me he was listening. "Are we there yet?" I asked. _How original._

The wolf stopped. I caught up and saw that we stood in front of a small cave. The wolf stood and walked in, expecting me to follow; so I did.

He stooped and sat down, looking outside of the cave. I sighed and sat down too. I leaned against the wall and closed my eyes. I didn't realise how tired I was until I closed my eyes for the briefest moment.

"Wolf, I'm just going to rest for a moment. Is that alright?" It looked at me and nodded ever so slightly. So I closed my eyes and before I knew it, I was asleep.

**SPOV**

"Where could she be Damon?" I asked as we walked out of the house.

"I don't know Stefan, but I'm not just going to stay here." he yelled at me.

"Don't you think we should call someone?"

He stopped and turned towards me. "How? Elena? She'll make sure we never see Harmony again. Jeremy? Yeah knowing him he'll go straight to Elena. Matt? He already wants us dead. So who do we call Stefan? Who in this stupid town would help a couple of vampires?"

"How about Bonnie?"

**HPOV**

_It was dark. I was walking down a hall way in a building I'd never seen before. All the doors were locked, but I wasn't worried. In fact I was light headed and confused. Deep down, I wanted to get out, but for some reason I wanted to stay._

_I came to the end of the hall. There was a door there, the last door, and so I took a deep breath and turned the handle._

_It was unlocked._

_When I walked through I was in the forest. The wolf sat next to a tree, its eyes smiling._

" _I've been waiting for you." I turned. The door was gone, but now Nathaniel stood there. He wore nothing but some jeans. He walked around me and to the wolf. "You have to take care of us Harmony." he said as he patted the wolf. "We need you."_

" _What are you talking about?" I asked him._

_He smiled and moved away from the wolf and towards me. "There's no time for questions." his hand caressed my cheek. I leaned into him. "You're late." he whispered before placing his lips against mine._

_I closed my eyes and allowed him to pull me in. When the kiss ended I didn't open my eyes right away. I wanted to hold onto the moment._

" _Harmony, you in there?" I opened my eyes and found myself sitting in class. Sarra sat next to me smiling. "Good. You don't want to miss this lesson, its important." she told me before turning to the front of the class. My mother stood at the front. She was writing something on the black board, but I couldn't see what it was._

_I looked around the class and turned to Sarra. "Where did the forest go? Where's Nate?"_

_She smiled and shook her head. "I can't answer your questions if you don't raise your hand."_

" _Harmony can you read what's on the board please?" my mother asked._

_I nodded. "How to kill Vampires." I said before realising what the lesson was about. "They're kind."_

" _Not all of them." she replied with a smile._

" _Can I borrow a pencil?" I turned to my left, there sat Jack._

_A girl with dark brown hair and bright blue eyes walked up to him, but she was smiling at me. She was holding a pencil. "There you go." she said. I screamed as she stabbed Jack with the pencil. The bell rang as I continued scream. Everyone else left the room, not caring about Jack or me, they just moved to their next class._

_Jack fell to the ground, and I threw myself at him, needing to save his life. But as my hand cupped his face, he turned to ash. I cried and tried to pick up the ash to mould him back together. But a wind blew through the room, and the ash went away._

" _I need you Harmony." I looked up at the murder. She still had that strange smile plastered on her face. "Come with me?" I shuffled away from her, before getting myself off the ground. I ran for the door, but when I went through the it I was back in the hall way._

_I stopped and looked behind me. The girl was gone. So I started down the hall, trying each door once again. Except this time all the doors were unlocked. When I opened them I found the door way blocked by a wall of bricks._

_The hall way seemed to be longer, and I was about to give up. But when I came to the next door something told me that it was going to be different; and sure enough when I turned the handle it opened and led me into the Grill._

_Damon was playing pool at the table. He was the only familiar face in the room, so I walked towards him. Just then I noticed he was playing with someone else. A girl._

_They laughed together like best of friends, but I could tell that being this close to her without touch was excruciating. I couldn't see who this girl was; all I could see was the back of her long blonde hair._

_As I kept walking towards them I didn't notice someone walking towards me._

" _Harmony."_

_I turned too fast and the glass they had in their hand fell. As the glass smashed, the person disappeared. I didn't even get to see who they were. But I shrugged it off and turned back to Damon. He was looking at me, and so was the girl._

_It was me._

" _What are you doing here?" I yelled._

_She looked at me confused. "I can't hear you."_

_I started to run to her, yelling the same question over and over. But when I reached her I tripped over and fell to the ground. I sighed in frustration and stood. "Well that was embarrassing." I said before looking up. I was no longer in the Grill, I was back in the woods._

_In front of me was a grave stone. It said_

_Jack Fell._

_A son, a brother, a friend._

_He will be forever missed,_

_But forever in our hearts._

" _How?"_

" _You're not supposed to be asking questions." my mother stood next to me._

" _But I'm not getting any answers." I told her, frustrated._

_She shrugged and looked away from the grave. "It's safer that way."_

" _How can asking questions be dangerous?" I rolled my eyes._

" _It's not the questions that are dangerous. It's the knowledge."_

I was suddenly pulled out of my dreams. Someone was screaming in pain in the real world. When I woke up and opened my eyes every part of me seemed to shiver with fear. The wolf that had been sitting in this cave with me was changing.

It was now in a tangle of twisting limbs. Its fur was falling off like leaves fall off trees in winter. Its body was growing and transforming into a different being; and it was screaming in pain.

**DPOV**

"What do you want?" Bonnie said as she walked into the living room.

"If you're going to be like that, then leave. We don't need you." I growled.

"I only came because Stefan said it was an emergency, and I'm only moody because you're here." she snapped.

"Bonnie ignore him. I do." Stefan told her. "Thanks for coming I know it's late, but we have a problem."

"What's up? How can I help?" she shrugged.

"Harmony's missing." I said bluntly.

She turned to me, glaring. "You lost her?" she yelled at me. "What did you do?"

"Why do you think it's my fault?" I was offended.

"There was a werewolf here." Stefan interrupted us before we started to argue. "It was strange. For some reason it was protective of Harmony. All it cared about was keeping us away from her, and when harmony noticed that she told us to run."

"So you left her here?" she asked, blood boiling.

"When we came back, both the wolf and Harmony were gone." I added.

"You left her here with a werewolf?" she asked, anger in her tone.

"Look." I walked up to her. I had, had enough of her attitude. "If we wanted to be judged we would have called Elena or Matt. But no we called you because we know for a fact that you can help us. So help us or get out."

She sighed with frustration. "All I can do is a simple locater spell. But other then that, you're on your own."

"Thank you." I went back to the couch.

"But you should worry too much. I mean the sun's coming up soon, so the wolf won't be a wolf for too long." she shrugged.

"Well lets hope she's still alive." I noted as I gave Bonnie harmony's phone.

"And not with a creep." Stefan added.

She held the phone, closed her eyes and mumbled something. When she opened her eyes she looked at us indifferently. "She's alive." she told us. "And I'm sure it's not a creep."

"What did your little locater spell tell you that too?" I smirked, feeling relief wash over me. The fact that she was alive was all I wanted to know.

"No. You told me he wasn't a creep."

"How?" Stefan was clearly confused, I didn't care. I wanted Bonnie to tell me where Harmony was so I could go get her and kill the thing that took her.

"It was protecting her. That only happens if there's a strong connection between the wolf and whoever it's protecting." she told us. "So if what you said is true, and it did nothing to harm her, then they know each other."

"So you're saying she knows who it is?" Stefan asked.

"No. All she knows is there's something familiar about the wolf. But, I am saying she left with it willingly."

* * *

**Chapter 21: An Ending or a Beginning?**

**HPOV**

The screaming thing in front of me was slowly turning into a human. Its fur fell off its body, and its muscles twisted. The bones popped and broke as the wolf body turned human. It's howling turned to blood curdling screams. Sweat was pouring off it. All I could do was sit there and staring. No screams of my own would come out; because I was too scared the thing would attack me.

Minutes went by, possibly the longest minutes of my life. But suddenly there was a naked human boy, curled up into a ball, in front of me. He shook and rocked himself.

I was scared frozen, but I needed to see if he was okay. I crawled up to him slowly and carefully. "Are you okay?" I asked when I was behind him.

He jumped at the touch and turned his head. "Harmony?" he asked eyes full of tears.

"Nathaniel?"

**DPOV**

"Where is she, Bonnie?" I snapped. My patience was running thin. We had been here for the last hour and a half, and Bonnie refused to tell us.

"Why won't you just tell us, Bonnie?" Stefan glared at me, as he spoke kindly to her.

"I already told you. I'm not going to let you destroy her life, like you did to Elena's." she folded her arms in front of her, signalling that, that was all we were getting. But I wasn't going to accept that.

"If you don't tell me Bonnie, I'll _kill_ Elena." I told her indifferently.

"What are you doing?" Stefan growled at me.

"Negotiating with her." I shrugged.

"That's not negotiating." Stefan told me, his voice warning.

"You wouldn't hurt her." Bonnie said smugly.

I smirked. "Are you willing to bet on that? I mean Elena's nothing to me, ever since the last time I saw her." no one really knew why we hated each other, and no one was going to find out.

Bonnie changed the subject. "It doesn't matter anyway. Harmony's safe, the sun's up." she pointed out the window.

"All the more reason why we should know." I began. "Because now she's not just with a wolf, she's with the creep who turns into the wolf." I said matter-of-factly.

"I think she's safer with it then you." she said smugly.

I snapped. "Fine, have it your way." I had her pinned against the wall instantly, my hand around her throat, squeezing. "I'll just kill _you_."

"Damon don't." Stefan sighed. "You're being ridiculous."

"Me? She's the one that won't tell us where Harmony is." I yelled over my shoulder, offended. Yet I still let go of her.

Stefan ignored me. "If you don't tell us, we're going to have to call Elena and tell her what happened. And I'm sure you don't want Elena yelling at you as much as we don't want her to keep Harmony from us." he said calmly.

She was rubbing her throat and glaring at me. "Fine, I'll tell you." she sighed. "She's in the woods, in a cave with a boy. He has dark golden hair. That's all I saw."

"A boy? She's with a _boy_?" I yelled. I had, had enough. I was out the house before the others could even answer me. I needed to find harmony.

**HPOV**

"Are you alright?" I asked Nate. We hadn't moved, he was still crouched into a ball, and I kneeled beside him.

"What are you doing here?" he asked me. I wasn't sure if he heard my question, or just ignored it, but either way I decided to answer his.

"You led me here." I shrugged and laughed uncomfortably. "At least the wolf you did."

"You mean I didn't try to kill you?" he was more shocked then anything.

"Yeah. Actually you protected me from vamp-" I stopped myself. "You were very protective of me. Even though I wasn't in danger."

"Vampires." he finished my first sentence. "I can smell them on you."

I hugged myself uncomfortably. "Oh." was all I could say.

He sat up and looked down at himself. "You wouldn't happen to have a blanket or anything would you?" he grinned.

I then remembered that he was naked. I blushed and turned away. "Oh my goshness, I didn't realise."

I felt his hand on my shoulder. "It's fine, I have some jeans behind that rock." he pointed in front of me. "Can you grab them please?"

I nodded and hurried over to the rock. I grabbed the pants and turned around; he was standing up now, so I turned away before I saw anything. "Here." I threw the pants at him and waited.

"It's okay, I'm dressed." he told me, but I didn't look, I was too nervous for some reason. I felt his hand on my shoulder once again, and that's when I turned and met his gaze. "Are you alright?" he smiled kindly.

When I looked in to his eyes I noticed that the gold in them was shining. I stepped closer and placed a careful hand on his cheek. He smiled kindly. My body warmed at the touch of his skin. I couldn't stop looking into his eyes. It wasn't like it was brainwashing me, like what use to happen with Damon. No, I couldn't stop staring because they were so amazing.

I didn't notice much, and I especially didn't notice that Nate had decided to kiss me. It was only until his lips were pressed against mine that I realised I was still staring into his eyes.

Kissing Nathanial was different. It was warm, and tingly. It was like eating warm chocolate pudding; it made your stomach feel funny and warm. His lips were sweet, even though he'd been sweating like crazy only moments ago. And his hands. His hand sat perfectly in the small of my back, and left a tingling feeling that rippled and lingered over my skin.

When the kiss ended I wasn't really sure who had pulled back, I just found myself staring into those beautiful eyes that were staring back into mine.

**DPOV**

I ran as fast as I could, looking everywhere for harmony. It felt like I had been searching for her for hours, but I knew I hadn't even been out there for one hour yet.

"Damon?"

I was brought to a halt.

Tyler Lockwood was walking out of the old Lockwood basement. I always had found it strange that he, a werewolf, had ended up with Caroline, a normal girl.

"What are you doing around here?" he asked me.

I thought about lying, but I thought that maybe he could help me. "Did you stay tied up last night?" I asked him.

"Yeah, of course. Why?"

"Harmony ran off with a wolf." I rolled my eyes.

"What!"

"I know. That's why I'm out here. I'm looking for her." I told him. "So do you know where any other wolves change?"

He thought about it for a moment. "There's only one other wolf I know of that lives in Mystic Falls. But I also know that when it's changing time, he's usually out on his family's farm, far away, so he doesn't hurt anyone."

"So it's a random wolf?"

"No. There's just no other vampires around, and you and Stefan just got back. It's in our instinct to kill you guys. He's probably turned close by so he can kill you." he grinned.

I ignored the fact that he obviously hated me. "That explains why I have to redecorate the lounge room." I answered. "So where would I find this wolf boy?"

Tyler thought about it for a moment, and then sniffed the air. For a moment he stood there completely still. Then he came back to earth. "He's some where in that direction." he pointed to the way I had been heading. "His scents not too weak so he shouldn't be far." he shrugged.

"Thanks." I said before heading off.

"Damon?" Tyler called.

"What?"

"Next time I won't help you. I'll tell Elena you lost her." he warned.

"If I have it my way there won't be a next time." _Because I'm going to kill it._ I thought the last part to myself. That way Tyler wouldn't get in my way, and I could get this over and done with.

**HPOV**

"You didn't answer me before." Nate smiled. We were still standing there looking into each other's eyes.

"Huh?"

"I asked you if you were alright. I mean you did just watch a wolf turn into a guy." his smile turned to a grin.

"It was scary, don't get me wrong. But once I saw that it was you on the ground, I kinda forgot about it all." I shrugged, returning the grin.

"So you're not scared of me?" his grin faltered slightly, but never fell.

"No, I'm not scared of you." I said as I grabbed his hand and entwined my fingers with his.

"Are you scared of the vampires?" he asked. His grin fell from his face then, and was replaced by a look of worry and curiosity.

"No. They'd never hurt me." I told him, squeezing his hand for reassurance.

"Why do you live with them?"

I jumped. I knew he knew there were vampires but I didn't think he knew who they were. "I couldn't handle my mother's lies anymore, and they all know each other, so they organised for me to stay there." I shrugged.

"I don't think its safe for you to stay there. I mean, I understand that you think they wont hurt you, but you have no idea what they're capable of." he frowned.

I let go of his hand. "And you do?"

He shrugged. "Its in my nature to hunt and kill these things." he said so casually. "I know everything about them."

I shook my head. "Unbelievable." I turned and started to walk away.

"Harmony, wait. Please don't go." he called for me.

I turned to him, eyes sharp and fierce. "Why should I stay?"

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to upset you." he sighed as he moved towards me. "I just care for you. That's all."

"Harmony?" I heard Damon call. "Where are you?" he was getting closer.

"I have to go." I told Nathaniel.

"To him." it wasn't a question but I still answered.

"Yes. I have to." We stood there for awhile longer, just looking into each other's eyes. I didn't want to leave, but at the same time I wanted to go to Damon.

**DPOV**

"Harmony? Where are you?" I called. Her scent was getting stronger which meant I was getting closer.

I was coming to a clearing of trees, and that's when I saw the cave. As I got closer I could see two figures standing inside the cave.

"Harmony?" I rushed inside. "You." I snarled.

"Damon?" Harmony jumped as I came into view. "What are you doing here?"

"Saving you." I answered, still snarling at Goldie Locks.

"If anything she needs saving from you and your brother." he told me.

I balled my hands into fists. "I'd be careful with what you say."

"Damon, let's go." Harmony pulled on my arm.

I reluctantly turned. "Fine."

Suddenly harmony was jerked away from me, and a fist landed on the side of my cheek. I spun around to face my attacker. He had pulled Harmony behind him in a protective manner.

"She's not going anywhere with you." he told me.

"Nate, don't." Harmony went to walk around him, but he just mover in her way.

"I'm doing this for you."

I smirked, trying to stay calm. "Do you really think you can stop me?" with that it begun.

He jumped at me, his fists moving faster then I expected. I dodged one, but the other hit me in the chest. I stumbled back slightly, but all he really did was piss me off even more.

I ran to him, push him against the wall and held her throat in my hand. I squeezed slowly getting harder and harder. He was struggling, trying to get a hold of my throat, or my hands, but his strength was lessening fast.

"Damon, stop." Harmony cried.

I looked over my shoulder towards her, and that's all it took. He kicked me in the stomach hard enough for me to let go. Before I could get him, he punched me in the face once more and then twice in the stomach, right where he had kicked me.

He stopped attacking for a split second, and that's when I went for it. I kicked him across the cave then ran up to him. I punched him in the chest, once in the face and then grabbed his throat again, but this time I wanted to kill him. I punched him in the chest, right near the heart, and then push. I pushed so hard my hand went right through the skin.

I felt my hand grab onto his heart, ready to pull it out.

**HPOV**

I was screaming for them to stop, crying for their attention. But they were too angry to notice that I was still there.

"Damon, stop." I cried.

He turned to look at me then, and I regretted it instantly. Nathaniel kicked Damon and then hit him three times. Then Damon kicked Nathaniel. He punched him, and then suddenly his whole fist punched through Nate's skin.

"No!" I screamed.

Nate's eyes widened as he gasped for air. He didn't move a muscle. Neither did Damon, he just left his hand in his chest.

"Help." I cried. "Help." I was sure there was no one close enough to hear me, but I didn't know what to do. Suddenly I saw someone in the corner of my eye. They were running this way. As they got closer I thought I recognised them, but at that moment I didn't care. "Help me, please."

"Harmony?" the man looked at me and then at Damon and Nathaniel. Before I could say anything else he was running towards them.

**DPOV**

I couldn't move. I wanted to rip his heart out, but there was something stopping me from finishing the job. His eyes were looking into mine, and I tried to look away but it wasn't that easy. I was almost feeling guilty, even though I hadn't even killed him yet.

Then there was a hand on my shoulder pushing me away from the kid. I let go of his heart and pulled my arm out so I could attack this new person, and then my eyes fell on Tyler. I was too shocked to react at first, so he had the time to punch me across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" he snapped. "Have you any idea what this could have done to Harmony?"

"Harmony?" I turned my gaze towards her. She was terrified of me. She was crying and shaking in terror, all because of me. I went to move towards her but Tyler stepped in my way.

"I don't think that's a good idea." he told me.

I couldn't move. I had done it again. First Katherine killed her self, Elena moved away and now Harmony hates me. I stood there watching as Tyler and Harmony helped Goldie Locks leave.

I couldn't remember how long I stayed there in the cave, I couldn't even remember how I got back. But some how I found my way back to my room. I closed my door and walked towards my bathroom automatically. As I passed my wardrobe I noticed that Harmony's duffle bag was gone. At that moment I realise I'd probably never see her again.

**The End...  
**

**Bamby**


End file.
